


Erestor's Gift

by Aglarien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: This is a very old story of mine (originally posted July 2005 so it's really old) that started with a simple idea of Erestor worrying about Glorfindel forgetting his begetting day.  It completely morphed into a long story involving Elrond and Melpomaen and their relationship; and Elladan and Elrohir messing about with herbs they should have left alone, with some rather shocking and awful results.  It's full of ridiculous fluff and really needs to be rewritten to remove the overload of sweet, but for now, I'm leaving it as I originally wrote it.   And of course there are cats.





	1. Chapter 1

Erestor awoke with a smile on his face. It was his begetting day. Elrond, the twins, Lindir and Melpomaen always got him clever and practical gifts, but the one he looked forward to the most was Glorfindel's. One year Glorfindel had a beautiful broach made for his friend. Other years it was an elegant robe, or a picture he had painted himself that now graced Erestor's chamber walls, or a figurine of Glorfindel and his Asfaloth that the warrior had carved himself and now sat in a special spot on the councilor's desk. 

Erestor had loved the golden warrior for centuries, ever since he had first seen him. They were the closest of friends, and even if Glorfindel wasn't aware of Erestor's feelings, his gifts always made the councilor feel that he was very special to his secret love.

Bounding out of bed, Erestor hurriedly bathed and dressed, then brushed his long ebony hair until it shone, leaving it flowing loose. Taking one last look in his mirror, he headed for the dining hall for breakfast.

Erestor entered the hall to calls of "Happy Begetting Day, Master Erestor," and smiled his thanks as he walked to Elrond's table. Elrond, the twins, Lindir and Melpomaen rose from their chairs to greet him. 

"Happy begetting day, my dear friend," Elrond said, giving Erestor a hearty embrace. 

"Thank you, Elrond," Erestor smiled. "Is Glorfindel not here yet this morning? It is not like him to be late."

"I am sorry, Erestor, but Glorfindel had to leave to check on a situation on the border. Hopefully, he will be back tonight." 

The twins, Lindir and Mel joined in welcoming Erestor and wishing him a joyous day. "Come, Erestor, open your gifts!" Elrohir said. 

Erestor sat down in his place and looked at all the colorfully wrapped presents, wishing one of them was from Glorfindel. Remembering other years when Glorfindel had to leave early, and had left his present, and more importantly a note, in his office, Erestor brightened. That was it....his present from Glorfindel would be in his office. Immediately happier, he asked, "Which one shall I open first?"

"Open mine first, Erestor," Melpomaen said, handing Erestor a flat package shaped like a book. 

Erestor smiled at his friend, carefully untied the silk ribbon, and removed the fabric wrapping. It was indeed a book, but a book of leather bound blank parchment. "How did you know I needed a new journal, Mel? Oh, this is lovely. Thank you."

The twins gifted Erestor with a lovely new set of quills. There was a collection of ancient poetry from Elrond, and a beautiful hairclip from Lindir. 

After breakfast, Erestor hurried to his office carrying his gifts. Setting them down, he scanned his office for Glorfindel's gift. But there was nothing. No note, no present. The smile left Erestor's face, and he wondered if Glorfindel had forgotten his begetting day. He put his new gifts away, then turned to his work to take his mind off of his disappointment.

All day long the usually kind and even-tempered Councilor was rude and cranky. He barked at the poor serving elleth who brought him his lunch, yelled at a scribe for making an error on an inventory sheet, hollered at librarian who didn't find a book he needed quickly enough, and even jumped on Elrond when the Lord of Imladris asked him for the status of a report.

"I am sorry, Elrond. I did not mean that. I fear I owe many others an apology as well. I am not myself today," Erestor said.

"So I have noticed. What ails you, my friend? This is not like you," Elrond replied, taking a seat across from his friend.

Erestor sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I...I think he forgot today is my begetting day. Always before when he was away, I found a note and a gift from him in my office, or someone delivered them to me. This time there is nothing." In a voice so quiet that Elrond had to listen carefully to hear it, he said, "It is not the gift. You know that. It is.....that he cares enough to remember. It is the one day that I feel like I mean something special to him. The one day when I feel that I am more than just his good friend." A lone tear left a wet trail as it rolled down a pale cheek. 

"When will you tell him how you feel, Erestor? For too long have I witnessed your love for him. He is the one who should know, not I, my friend. When will you tell him?"

"Never. I could not bear it if he rejected me. You know I cannot risk that, Elrond. I love him too much to risk it. If he rejected me, I fear it would be the end of me," Erestor whispered sadly.

"I know he did not forget, Erestor. He and I spoke of your begetting day just a few days ago. He probably just did not have time to do anything about before he had to leave this morning. I am sure all will be well when he returns." Elrond rose and moved around the desk to place a hand on Erestor's shoulder. "Come, now. This is not a day for sadness, my friend. Where has my strong Chief Councilor gone today?"

Erestor managed a weak smile. "I fear he left for a while to wallow in self-pity, Elrond. But he is back now."

"Good. Now I want you to find those you need to apologize to, and then take the rest of the day off. I will be leaving for a few hours to take care of a personal matter."

"But what of the rest of today's work?"

"There is nothing more than cannot wait, my friend. We will finish it tomorrow."

After thanking Elrond, Erestor went off to make his apologizes. Once that was done, he retired to his room for a soothing bath, then took a book out into the gardens to spend the rest of the afternoon reading.

Meanwhile, Elrond had changed into leggings and tunic for riding, told his sons where he was going, and left for the guard post that Glorfindel would pass on his way back home. He had had enough of a sorrowing Erestor. Especially since he believed that the object of his affections harbored similar feelings. His two best friends were just too stubborn to do anything about it themselves.

As Elrond approached the guard post, which consisted of a small cabin used for resting and preparing meals for the twenty or so guards, the post commander hailed him. "Lord Elrond, is anything amiss?"

"Nothing is wrong, Thoron," he answered. "I simply want to speak with Glorfindel when he returns, and felt like some exercise. May I wait with you and your men?" 

"Of course, my Lord. Come into the post. I have just prepared some fresh tea."

As Elrond dismounted, he nodded his thanks to the guard who took his horse and joined Thoron. The two chatted over tea until one of the guards shouted that Glorfindel's patrol was returning. 

"Thoron, would you mind if I spoke to Glorfindel alone?" Elrond asked.

"Of course, my Lord. The post is at your disposal. I will ask Lord Glorfindel to join you here." Thoron bowed gracefully to his lord, and left the cabin.

Minutes later, Glorfindel entered with a worried look on his face. "Elrond? What is wrong?"

"Come and sit with me, my friend. I wish to speak with you about something." Elrond said.

Glorfindel sat across the table from Elrond. "What is it?"

Elrond had thought all afternoon about how he would approach the subject, but now found himself nearly struggling to find the right words. He had to be careful if he was not to make the matter worse. "Glorfindel, what are your feelings for Erestor?" he finally asked.

"Erestor? He is a dear friend. My best friend, along with you. But you know this."

"Yes, I do. But that is your relationship with Erestor. What are your feelings for him?"

Glorfindel looked at Elrond and hesitated. "He is my friend. I enjoy his company. I respect his knowledge, and his quick wit. He has a wonderful sense of humor, and is one of the kindest elves I know."

Elrond shook his head. "Glorfindel, look at me." His tone and countenance were serious. "Tell me the truth this time. What do you feel for Erestor?"

Glorfindel looked at Elrond. He understood full well what Elrond was asking, but did not understand why. Elrond was his Lord. He could not refuse to answer him. But he was also his friend. "Can you tell me why you want to know, Elrond?"

"No. I simply need you to trust me in this. I promise I will respect your privacy and I will reveal your answer to no one. But I must know. What do you feel for Erestor?"

Glorfindel looked down at the table for a long moment, then raised his eyes to Elrond and began to speak in a strained whisper. "Never have I said these words aloud before, Elrond. I love him. I have always loved him. I would gladly give my life for him, but I would much rather live the rest of my life beside him. He has held my heart from the first day I met him." 

"Oh, thank the Valar," Elrond breathed. "I suspected as much. Now, what do you plan to do about it?"

"I will do nothing, Elrond. Erestor has never hinted that he has more affection for me than for a dear friend. I will not destroy what we have. If he were to reject me, I fear I should be the guest of Mandos once again."

"Hmm. That answer, I fear, is not acceptable, Glorfindel."

"Elrond, you promised to tell no one. It is my decision." Glorfindel rose and stood defiantly before his Lord.

"Yes, well, thank the Valar I made no such promise to Erestor. Sit down, Glorfindel. I have something to tell you, and then we have plans to make."

~~~*~~~  
Elrond accompanied Glorfindel and his patrol back home. And as he rode, he thought of his own secret love. One he had loved for many years, who had crept quietly into his life and now consumed his dreams and many of his waking moments. Celebrian had sailed hundreds of years ago. Knowing that Elrond had to stay in Middle-earth, she had released him from his vows and told him to seek out a new love. Speaking to Glorfindel had made him finally admit to himself how much he wanted love and companionship again. Perhaps he should make his own plans for tonight. Perhaps it was time to take the risk for a chance of happiness. He smiled as plans of his own began to form in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Erestor sat under the tree, back against the trunk, legs stretched out, the book he was reading clutched in his hands, and slept peacefully. Glorfindel knelt beside his friend, just gazing upon Erestor and thinking how beautiful he was. He hated to wake him, but everything was ready. He and Elrond had been pleased to find the councilor soundly sleeping. It gave them plenty of time for Glorfindel to bathe and change his clothes while Elrond ordered their dinner and the twins helped get everything else ready. 

Glorfindel took the book from Erestor's hands and set it aside, then took the slim, smaller hands into his own rougher ones. "Erestor, wake up, dear friend," he said softly.

Erestor mumbled as his eyes slowly regained focus, and he looked up into Glorfindel's smiling face. A smile slowly lit his features. "Glorfindel. You are back," he whispered.

The warrior looked into the dark eyes, and what he saw there took his breath away. Erestor did love him. Why had he never seen before? "I could not miss your begetting day. Happy begetting day, my dear Erestor," Glorfindel said quietly, then placed a chaste kiss on the councilor's brow. "Will you dine with me tonight, Erestor? In my rooms? Everything is waiting for us."

"I would like that very much, Glorfindel," Erestor smiled. All was right in his world again. It was his begetting day, and his dear friend, his secret love, was beside him again. Glorfindel's glow was so bright he could spend the rest of his life basking in it. 

"Then come, my friend," Glorfindel said as he pulled Erestor up and handed him his book. Erestor brushed leaves and grass off his robes, and Glorfindel chuckled as he picked a few stray leaves out of Erestor's hair. 

"Would you mind if I stopped in my rooms to change first, Glorfindel? Else I will traipse the garden into your rooms," Erestor said. Glorfindel was dressed in tight fitting black leggings and a silky pale blue tunic, open several inches at the neck, and Erestor wanted to change into something less formal than his robes.

"Of course not. Just hurry before dinner gets cold," Glorfindel answered as they walked the short way into the house. 

Leaving Erestor at his door, Glorfindel entered his rooms, located right next to the councilor's, and quickly lit the candles arranged around the room. The fire blazed invitingly in the hearth and cast a rosy glow around the room. Fur rugs and pillows were arranged invitingly before it. Fresh flowers filled vases scattered here and there and filled the air with a lovely fragrance. Their dinner waited on the table, along with an open bottle of Elrond's best red wine.

Erestor threw his robes off and ran to the wardrobe, wondering if what he had in mind to wear was still there. He had ordered it years ago, but had never had the courage to wear it. Delving into the farthest corner, he finally located the tunic. He fingered the soft material and smiled. It was the color of a deep red wine, and shimmered with golden threads woven here and there in the fabric. 

He quickly washed, then brushed his hair free of any tangles and stray leaves, and left it loose. He carefully put the tunic on, then added tight black leggings and soft black suede ankle boots. Standing in front of his mirror, he drew the tunic around his waist, where it was tightly fitted, and fastened its one gold hook. The rest of the fabric above his waist draped closed, but would open slightly when he moved, revealing his chest. "I cannot believe I am going to wear this," he whispered to his reflection. But he wanted to look nice for Glorfindel. Leaving before he changed his mind, he closed his door, walked to the next one, and knocked.

Glorfindel opened the door, and stood staring at Erestor for a moment before regaining his senses. Erestor looked stunning! "Please, come in, Erestor," he said, opening the door wider. "You look...beautiful....tonight."

Erestor blushed, grateful that the room was not brightly lit. "Thank you, Glorfindel," he said softly, then hesitantly added, "You look beautiful, too." 

"I hope you are hungry. Dinner looks wonderful." He led Erestor to the table and pulled out a chair for him. 

"I am rather hungry. I did not eat much for lunch today," Erestor said.

Glorfindel poured their wine, then took his own seat across from Erestor. He filled their plates with meat in a rich sauce and fresh roasted vegetables. "Oh, this smells good. I am rather hungry myself. I always come home hungry when I am out on patrol."

"I have noticed that."

Glorfindel stopped and looked at Erestor. "You have? You noticed when I was hungry?"

Erestor nodded. "We do have dinner together in the hall most of the time, and I just noticed when you return from a patrol, you are always hungrier. Especially a long patrol."

Glorfindel smiled. For some reason, it pleased him that Erestor had noticed.

They continued their small talk over dinner and a rich desert of a sweet vanilla cake with chocolate filling. Erestor finally sat back in his chair. "I cannot eat another bite. That was a wonderful dinner, Glorfindel." He smiled at his friend. "You always make my begetting day very special. Thank you." 

"Will you come and walk with me in the garden, Erestor?" Glorfindel said, rising and offering his hand to the councilor.

"All right," Erestor said, placing his hand in Glorfindel's and getting up. He expected Glorfindel to release his hand, but the warrior kept holding it as they walked out through the balcony and down the steps into the gardens. The moon cast a silvery glow and illumined their path. As they walked silently hand-in-hand, Erestor asked, "What are you thinking of Glorfindel?"

They kept walking for a few more steps until Glorfindel stopped and released his hand. "There are some things I have wanted to give you for your begetting day, Erestor, for many years now." The warrior broke off a beautiful red long-stemmed rose from a bush and stood removing all of its thorns. "This is my first gift to you." He stood in front of Erestor and whispered, "The reddest of roses has always reminded me of your beautiful red lips. It is a symbol of how much I adore you." He placed the rose stem in Erestor's hand.

Erestor held the rose, and stood staring into Glorfindel's eyes, not knowing what to say. What had he heard? Glorfindel adored him?

Standing even closer, Glorfindel said softly, "My second gift to you is this," and he lowered his head and placed a sweet, loving kiss on Erestor's lips. "It is a symbol of all of the love I have for you," he whispered shakily, as he enfolded Erestor in his arms.

Erestor felt a flash run through his body as Glorfindel's lips touched his, and a soft whimper escaped his lips as they moved away. As the warrior's arms moved around him he looked up into shining blue eyes, and whispered, "Oh....please....will you give me your second gift again?"

"With all my heart," Glorfindel said, as he captured Erestor's mouth in a passionate kiss that spoke of all the years he had wanted this beautiful elf. 

The rose fell unheeded to the ground as Erestor moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss, his fingers entwined through the golden mane. 

Tongues danced and explored, and there was the briefest of partings to draw breath before mouths were joined again to capture joint moans of love.

"I love you, Erestor. I have always loved you," Glorfindel whispered huskily against soft, red lips before devouring Erestor's sweet mouth again.

Finally parting, Erestor panted breathlessly as he looked up at Glorfindel adoringly. The councilor's eyes were tear filled, but they were tears of joy. "Oh, Glorfindel...I love you. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. I am so very happy, I fear this is but a sweet dream."

"This is no dream, my sweet one," Glorfindel said, holding Erestor closer. "Come with me back to my rooms? There are two more gifts I have there for your begetting day." 

"I need no other gift than what you have already given me, but I would like to go back to your rooms," Erestor said, drawing the warrior's head down for another kiss. "All I want is more of your sweet kisses."

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Elrond stood with his own dinner guest on the balcony, and silently watched the two elves in the garden for a moment longer. The Lord of Imladris and the smaller elf finally turned back into the room and drew the curtains, smiles lighting their faces.

"Oh, Elrond, it is so wonderful. I am so happy for them. Perhaps, one day..."

"One day?" Elrond asked softly, looking down into the other elf's soft turquoise eyes.

"Perhaps one day, someone will love me like that."

"Have you ever been in love, my friend?" Elrond asked.

"Aye. I have loved someone for many years now. But he does not know it."

"Tell me about him?" Elrond motioned the slender elf to a couch, then sat at the end facing his guest, with one leg curled under himself. "I must admit I am surprised that you are in love. I have never noticed you attracted to anyone."

"I am attracted only to him. There is no one else. There never can be. He has held my heart for many years."

Elrond's heart fell. He had waited too long to make his feelings known. And now his little love was in love with another. "Tell me about him?" he asked again.

"Oh, he is so beautiful. So tall and slender, but strong." The smaller elf leaned against the back of the couch, eyes closed. "His eyes. His beautiful gray eyes. His eyes are so expressive. They sparkle when he is happy and become as a stormy sea when he is sad or angry. Not that he is angry very often, you understand. No, he is the kindest elf I know. No one is ever turned away from his generosity. His hair is the darkest brown and falls like a wave of silk around his shoulders and back. And when he smiles, oh, there is nothing more beautiful. His beauty is matched only by his wisdom. He was once a warrior, but now he fights in other ways." The voice became quieter and a little husky as unshed tears formed in the elf's eyes. "I could not help falling in love with him. He is just so good and beautiful."

Elrond took the little elf's hands in his own large ones. "Then will you not tell him, my dear friend? You deserve to be loved. I would see you happy."

The elf opened blue eyes and looked up into stormy gray. "I am afraid, Elrond. I am afraid to lose his friendship if I do. I could not bear that." The petite elf freed one hand and swiped at the tears starting to escape. "And what about you, my friend? Have you found another love as your lady wished?"

Elrond looked down at his lap and took a deep breath. "I have. There is someone that crept into my heart over many years. But I waited too long, and now this elf loves another."

"Will you tell me about this elf?"

Elrond nodded, then gave the other elf a small smile that did not reach his eyes. "It is someone who has worked in Imladris for many years. Smaller than average, and slender. Beautiful auburn hair that frames a beautiful face. And the bluest eyes. But it is not just this elf's beauty. There is a sweetness, a goodness that shines from within." 

The smaller elf freed the hand still held in Elrond's, rose and walked to the fireplace, staring down into the flames to avoid the Lord's eyes. Tears flowed quietly and freely down the beautiful face. "Tell me more, please?" 

Elrond watched the other elf curiously. "This elf is also a dear friend. Someone I can depend on, who has been there for me for many years. Someone whose company I cherish." Elrond saw his friend's shoulders begin to shake, and heard a small sob that could not be contained. Instantly he was at his little friend's side, drawing him into his arms and pressing the auburn head to his shoulder. "Please, do not cry. I cannot bear it if you do. I am so sorry. Please tell me who you love and I will help you. I will find out if he loves you. I will do anything to make you happy again," he whispered, stroking the soft hair.

The little elf struggled to stop crying, and finally raised watery blue eyes to look into Elrond's, unsure of what he saw there. "Why?"

~~~*~~~  
Glorfindel brought their wine glasses and set them on a low table, then dropped to the floor next to Erestor. The fire crackled warmly as he drew Erestor into his arms and leaned back comfortably on the large pillows. "Comfortable?"

Erestor sighed contentedly as he snuggled against Glorfindel. "Very." His cheek rested on the warrior's chest, and he inhaled deeply, finding the combined scent of Glorfindel and his musky soap extraordinarily arousing. A long, elegant finger snuck up and deftly opened Glorfindel's tunic a little lower, just enough to allow a clever tongue to lap hesitantly at the golden skin. Erestor moaned. The taste was headier than any wine.

"Erestor..." Glorfindel moaned, gripping Erestor tighter. "What are you....doing? Oh, that feels so good."

"Hmmm....tasting. Tastes so good," Erestor mumbled, gaining confidence and moving his mouth and tongue slowly up to Glorfindel's neck. Turning in the warrior's arms, he straddled Glorfindel's hips and wrapped his legs around his waist, then proceeded to feast on his golden love. His mouth nipped and sucked gently around the strong jaw line and up along an ear.

"Oh...Erestor...." Glorfindel's hands wound around the councilor's slim waist, then up to gently part Erestor's tunic and roam across the alabaster chest. "Don't you want your other....gifts?" Erestor's mouth on his neck was the most sensual thing he had ever felt.

"This is my other gift," Erestor whispered, as his hands ran lovingly through Glorfindel's hair and he kissed the warrior's eyelids and nose, working his way back down to the luscious mouth.

Glorfindel chuckled, then holding the dark head between his hands, kissed his new lover sweetly. "But I have some other things I want to give you. Please let me?"

Erestor forced himself to relax into Glorfindel's arms. "All right," he smiled.

Glorfindel reached over to the low table and took one of the small wooden boxes sitting there. "This is the first one. I ordered it made several months ago. There is no other like it. I did not want to leave it for you this morning. I wanted to give it to you myself and tell you about it." He lifted the cover and showed Erestor what was inside. 

Erestor's mouth formed into an "O". "Glorfindel...I do not know what to say. Thank you does not seem enough. It is so beautiful. You had it made just for me?" It was a broach, crafted in gold and onyx. A small raven carved from onyx sat on a golden flower, preparing to pluck a ruby from the center of the flower with his beak.

Glorfindel removed the broach from the box and held it in his hand. "Just for you, my love. You are the raven, and I am the golden flower. It is a symbol my devotion to you. I would do anything for you, Erestor. You have only to ask me. I will do anything to make you happy."

"Oh, Glorfindel," Erestor whispered, awestruck by the powerful warrior's words. "Do you not know your love is all I need to be happy?" He kissed Glorfindel tenderly.

Glorfindel moaned, then deepened the kiss, pulling Erestor even closer. The broach dropped to the floor as he ran his fingers through his love's silky dark hair. He was glad they were sitting on the floor, because he doubted his legs could have held him. Finally ending the kiss for breath, he held his dark love against his chest. "Sweet Elbereth, Erestor. Your kisses are like fire. They inflame me so."

"Hmmm...then kiss me again, and I will consume you in my fire," Erestor purred. 

Glorfindel chuckled, then laughed out loud, a hearty, ringing laugh of joy. Holding Erestor's face in his hands, he said, "Erestor, where are you, and who is this outrageous little imp who has taken your place? Where has my shy councilor friend gone to?"

Erestor laughed with pure happiness. "Oh, I left him in his office for the night. He was a little too boring."

Glorfindel's laugh rang out, then he rested his brow on Erestor's. "I will never be bored loving you, will I?"

"I promise I will do my best to make sure you are not. I love you, Glorfindel."

"I love you, Erestor." Glorfindel lifted his head. "There is one last gift I have for you, although I fear it is the poorest." He stroked Erestor's soft hair. "The poorest indeed, and it is not worthy of you," he whispered. "The last gift I offer you is myself - all of me, if you will have me. I would give my soul, my body into your keeping." He took the second box off of the table and opened it. "These rings I had made shortly after I arrived here. I meant to pursue you then, but my courage failed me when it came to my fears for my own heart. Erestor, will you accept this last gift, unworthy as it is? Will you accept me?"

Erestor looked at the silver rings then up at Glorfindel. Throwing his arms around Glorfindel again, he hid his head in the warrior's chest. 

"Erestor? Will you not answer me?" Glorfindel's heart was pounding as he waited for an answer. A long moment passed before Erestor finally raised his head. The tears in his eyes did not dim the smile on his face, and Glorfindel drew a shaky breath.

Erestor caressed the face he loved and whispered, "You have saved the richest, most precious gift for last." He moved his fingers over Glorfindel's face, tracing the defined cheekbones, the strong chin, and finally moving gently over soft lips. "Sometime in my life I must have done something good to have earned this gift. It is I who am not worthy of you, my heart. It is I whose courage fails me. You have always been the strong and good one. Do you not know how bright your light shines, Glorfindel? I have nothing to give you in return except my own soul and body, for my heart you have had from the moment we met." Erestor, overcome with his emotions, placed a chaste kiss on Glorfindel's lips, then buried his head in the warrior's neck and wrapped his arms around the strong chest. "Never let me go, Glorfindel. Never let me go. I want so very much to be yours forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Elrond caressed the beautiful face. "Because you are so dear to me, my beautiful little one. You have always been there for me. Your sweetness has brightened my days and made me smile when I was sad. Because I care very much for you." Elrond could not resist, and he lightly touched the sweet lips with his own. Hearing his beautiful little love softly moan, the words came back to him. Tall and slender, stormy gray eyes, dark brown hair, wise and generous, once a warrior, and a friend. Could it be? Was there anyone else who fit that description? There was only one way to find out. "Because it is you I love, my sweet Melpomaen. It is you I want to be with me always," he whispered.

Melpomaen released the breath he had been holding in a sob, and pulled Elrond's head down. Tears of joy ran down his face as he said, "Elrond, I love you!" 

Elrond's heart pounded and his legs felt weak as a feeling of the greatest relief and happiness surged through him. He covered the sweet mouth with his own and kissed his little love passionately. Running his tongue over Melpomaen's lips, he pressed for entry, and groaned when it was granted. He felt slender fingers bury themselves in his hair and pulled the slighter elf closer, savoring the feel of his perfectly shaped body. His hands cupped around two firm round globes and he lifted Melpomaen up against him, crushing their hardened members together. Even through their clothing, he could feel the heat.

Melpomaen wrapped his legs around Elrond's waist as he was lifted against the stronger elf. Moaning, he ground his groin against his beloved's as their tongues explored.

When Melpomaen ran the tip of his tongue along the side of his, Elrond moaned and dropped to his knees, then bent to lay his soon-to-be lover on the floor. Never breaking their kiss, he covered Mel with his body, crushing their groins together again.

Melpomaen was on fire. His fingers tore at Elrond's robes, desperately wanting to touch the skin beneath them. When their mouths finally broke for breath, he cried out, "Take me! Please, Elrond, I have waited so long. Take me. Take me. Make me yours!"

Elrond roared as he rose, ripped his robes off and threw them aside, then did the same to Mel's. "Oh, Mel," he breathed, seeing his lover's body for the first time. "Oh, Mel." His hands traced up the firm thighs, hips, and a lightly muscled chest. "Oh, by the Valar, you are beautiful! Look at how beautiful you are," he said, awed by the smaller elf's perfection. One hand caressed a hardened nipple, as the other traced softly along Melpomaen's already weeping erection, then ghosted down to gently bury fingers in the plot of auburn curls before moving down and cupping two soft sacs. "Oh, I have to taste you," he said as he dipped his head to lick the pearly drops gathered at the tip before plunging his mouth down the entire shaft.

Melpomaen screamed his pleasure as he was surrounded by moist heat, thrusting his hips up for more. For years he had dreamed of this, for years he had stroked himself to completion, all the while pretending it was Elrond who has making him spend. But no dream had prepared him for this reality, and he moaned loudly. 

Elrond relaxed his throat muscles and took all that Melpomaen offered. Oh, Mel tasted so good! Elrond sucked and hummed, then smiled as his little lover let out a keening wail. 

~~~*~~~  
Glorfindel held Erestor close as he whispered in his ear, "I will never let you go, Erestor." He caressed Erestor's head against his chest. "Like it or not, you are now stuck with me forever. It is your punishment for loving me. I will be bothering you in your office and haunting your footsteps day and night, until I fear you will rue the day you agreed to accept my love. You will beg me to leave you be. When that has no effect, you will run to Elrond and beg him to order me to leave you alone so you can work. I will stalk you in the corridors and pull you into doorways to ravish you with kisses. I will hold your hand under the table at meals and you will be forced to try and cut your food with one hand. Wait....I will not be able to cut mine either. This is what we will do: You hold the food down with your fork in your free hand, and I'll cut it with the knife in my free hand. For both of us, of course. Or I could hold the food down and you could cut, if you'd rather."

Erestor shook with silent laughter before he finally lifted his head and laughed aloud. "Oh, Glorfindel, you are a silly elf. I do love you, and you may stalk me and pull me into doorways all you wish. And you may cut our food." He chuckled and kissed the warrior's lips softly. "Were you going to do something with those rings, my love?"

Glorfindel smiled. "Kiss me first?"

"I just did," Erestor grinned.

Glorfindel growled and drew Erestor into a passionate kiss. When they finally parted, he said, "That, my love, is a kiss."

"I love it when you growl. It is very...sensual....seductive," Erestor purred.

Glorfindel chuckled, then growled softly in Erestor's ear, causing the councilor to shiver. "What I find seductive is this tunic of yours. Why have you never worn it before?" He ran the side of his face along Erestor's ear. To his delight, it resulted in another shiver. 

"I was afraid to. It is so...different...from what I usually wear. When I saw you in the garden tonight, wearing your beautiful tunic, I....I wanted to wear something nice for you."

"Hmmm...were you trying to seduce me, Erestor?" Glorfindel teased.

"Maybe. Just a little." Erestor grinned. "Did it work?" 

Glorfindel laughed aloud. "What do you think?"

Erestor ran his hands up Glorfindel's arms and shoulders, all the while eyeing his luscious neck. Lowering his head, he ran his lips lightly along the golden flesh. "Are you going to make me beg for my ring?"

It was Glorfindel's turn to shiver. "Ring? What ring?"

"Glorfindel!"

"Oh, that ring!" He gave Erestor a kiss. "The one in the box." Another kiss. "The matched set of rings." A longer kiss. "Happy begetting day, Erestor." A very long kiss. "So you liked your broach?" A very, very long kiss. 

"Glorfindel," Erestor panted out, "by all that is holy, you will wish for the balrog again."

"Oh, how very exciting. What are you going to do to me?" A long kiss. "Please tell me you are going to attack me. I think I would quite enjoy that." A very long kiss.

Erestor snarled.

"But my love, you said you only wanted more of my sweet kisses." Glorfindel smiled, then took a deep breath. "Forgive me for teasing you, Erestor. I am a little nervous and afraid."

"Why?"

"I am afraid you will change your mind."

"Never, Glorfindel. I will never change my mind about you. It is impossible. Will you let me get the rings, then?"

Glorfindel nodded gratefully. "I would like that."

Erestor picked up the box and opened it, then examined the silver rings and smiled when he saw the engraving. "Golden flowers and a raven. They are so beautiful. Glorfindel, promise me you will not make me wait a year before we can exchange these rings for golden ones? I do not think I can bear to wait that long. It is not like we have just reached our majority, and neither of us have family here on Arda to object."

A smile lit Glorfindel's face. He had been so afraid Erestor would want to wait the normal year before they married. "I do not think I could wait a year either. We will speak to Elrond tomorrow, and then see how fast we can have gold rings made, if that is all right? Or is that too soon? Whatever would please you, my love."

Erestor smiled shyly and looked into Glorfindel's eyes. "That would please me very much, Glorfindel." He took the larger of the two rings and placed it on Glorfindel's ring finger. 

Glorfindel took the smaller ringer and slipped it onto Erestor's finger, then kissed it in its place. 

Erestor beamed at Glorfindel. "I still cannot believe everything that has happened tonight. You have made me so very happy, my love."

"Nor can I, Erestor." Glorfindel rolled Erestor off of his lap, then drew him down to lie comfortably on the plush fur rugs. He wrapped his arms around the smaller elf and pulled him close. "I do not want you to leave tonight. Will you stay with me? I promise I will behave. I just want to hold you and kiss you."

Erestor nodded. "But what if I want you to misbehave?" Erestor asked, nuzzling into Glorfindel's neck.

Glorfindel chuckled. "I think that can be arranged. Hmmmm....Erestor? You wouldn't want to take off this beautiful tunic, would you? We wouldn't want it to get wrinkled, would we?"

"I think you might want to remove yours as well. It could get.... torn.... or something," Erestor purred, starting to unfasten the clasps on Glorfindel's tunic. 

"Erestor....how much.....do you want me to..... misbehave? Just a little? Or more? Or.....?"

Erestor continued to unfasten Glorfindel's tunic, then as he helped the warrior remove it, he spoke softly. "Truly, love, I thank the Valar we have been such close friends for so long, or I think I would have a very difficult time telling you this." Erestor folded up Glorfindel's tunic neatly and set it aside, and then removed his own tunic folded it, and laid it on top of the other. He laid back down in Glorfindel's arms and caressed his face. "I have dreamed of making love with you. For years I have brought myself to completion dreaming it was your hand on me. My love for you is hunger that is crying out to be filled. My soul cries out to join with yours. I crave you, Glorfindel. My body craves you. I have never had a lover, and now I will join with my soulmate for the rest of eternity. I want that joining to happen after we are wed. I want it to be the most precious, sacred moment of my life, the consummation of our vows to one another." 

Erestor's words brought tears to Glorfindel's eyes. "Then we will wait, beloved. I have waited this long for you; I can wait a little longer. I love you too much to ever do anything you do not want, Erestor," Glorfindel said softly. "I ...never had...no one has ever spoken of such love before to me." He was nearly overcome from the expression of Erestor's love for him, and his tears escaped down his face. "You have given words to the feelings of my heart for you, my love." 

Erestor leaned up and gently kissed away the tears. "I want you. I want to feel you, to touch you, to taste you. When you kiss me, it takes my breath away, and I burn for you. You have lived two lifetimes. You have known a lover before. You have been in Mandos' Halls and lived in the Undying Lands. Please, tell me, Glorfindel, if we touch, if we satisfy the cravings of our bodies, will it take way from the binding of our souls on that day? Valar, how I want you, but I do not want to take away from the bliss of our joining."

Glorfindel understood what Erestor was asking. "No, my love. It will not detract from our binding. If we touch, or taste, it will not bind our souls, nor will it take anything away from that blissful moment. Only by the physical joining of our bodies will our bonding be complete and our souls joined forever. This I swear to you." 

Erestor placed his brow on Glorfindel's and wound his hands through the golden mane. "Then kiss me. Touch me. Taste me. Satisfy this hunger for you that is burning within me."


	5. Chapter 5

Elrond carried Melpomaen to his bed. The smaller elf, in a haze of sated bliss, had his arms wrapped around his lover's neck and was unabashedly sucking on Elrond's neck, leaving what would surely be a visible sign of his devotion for all the world to see. Elrond, frankly, could have cared less at that particular moment. All he wanted to do was get Melpomaen to his bed and take him slowly and sweetly, then fast and hard, and maybe slowly and sweetly again. There would be no doubt in Melpomaen's mind that they were bound by the time they were finished.

~~~*~~~

Glorfindel was as hungry for his dark lover as Erestor was for him. Erestor's words had gone straight to Glorfindel's groin, and he didn't think he had ever wanted anything more than to satisfy his lover's hunger. Releasing a growl, he captured Erestor's mouth with his own and rolled them over to lie atop his future mate, grinding their straining erections together and kissing him deeply.

Erestor moaned as Glorfindel covered him with his muscled body. In a flash of understanding, he knew he would always want the warrior covering him, protecting him, and holding him. He was fully capable of protecting himself. As most elves were, he was trained in weaponry. He could yield sword and bow with some measure of skill, and knives with deadly precision. He had fought beside Elrond on numerous occasions. It was a different kind of protection Glorfindel offered. It was a protection of his heart, his soul. And then his senses exploded as Glorfindel's tongue thrust into his mouth and their groins moved together. Grasping his lover's biceps, he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Glorfindel's waist, loving the feel of the strong, hard body against his. 

Finally forced to break their kiss for air, Glorfindel moved to lap at Erestor's neck, then gently sucked and nibbled on the soft flesh. "Erestor, my Erestor," he murmured, "Your legs around me, holding me to you.....there is nothing more beautiful.....so perfect. We fit together so perfectly." Glorfindel had never felt anything more exquisite than Erestor's legs surrounding him. If there had been any doubt in his mind about the rightness of their love, it would have left at that moment. No one had ever shown him love as Erestor did. No one had ever molded so perfectly against him, or fit him so perfectly, like they had been made for each other. This was the way that lovers and soul mates should be. 

His beloved's mouth on his neck was doing wondrous things to Erestor that he had never felt before, and when he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out, only a long, plaintive moan. His head rolled to give his lover easier access, unconsciously begging for more. The gentle roaming mouth moved across his neck, his shoulder, into the hollow of his throat, and down his chest, until finding a rosy nipple to latch onto. Releasing a whimpering moan, Erestor arched against Glorfindel. 

Erestor's soft moans were driving Glorfindel mad. He wanted to feel more, to taste more. He moved his mouth to Erestor's and kissed him deeply, then whispered with his lips against his lover's, "Let me take your leggings off, my love." When Erestor's legs dropped to the floor, Glorfindel ran his hands down his future mate's lightly muscled chest and abdomen, and rubbed the hard erection under the straining leggings. He swiftly untied Erestor's leggings, then lifted himself to the side, and removed the smaller elf's boots. Deciding to rid himself of his own leggings first, he stood and toed his boots off. Standing before Erestor, he slowly slipped his leggings down over his hips.

Erestor laid watching Glorfindel, panting softly, and when the warrior's leggings dropped over his hips, he could not repress a needy moan. "By the Valar," he whispered. "Oh, Glorfindel, you are.....impressive.....beautiful......oh, Valar!" The warrior's member stood proudly against his abdomen, sprouting from a patch of blond curls. Lifting his hips, Erestor shoved his own leggings down, sat up, pulled them off and tossed them across the room. He lay back down and lifted his arms up to Glorfindel. "Come back to me, my love," he said seductively. 

Glorfindel starred at Erestor's groin. "Erestor, if you think me beautiful, have you ever seen yourself?" He lowered himself and settled on his knees between Erestor's spread legs. His lover had the most perfect penis he had ever seen. Beautifully formed, it was just the right size for his hand, to say nothing of his mouth, or any other part of his body he cared to think of. The dark hair its base tempted him to run his fingers through it, and the perfectly round, heavy sacs beneath were the most enchanting he had ever seen. Just the right size to be sucked into his hungry mouth and gently teased. "Sweet Elbereth, you are perfect." He wrapped his hand around Erestor's length and stroked it firmly. "See how you fit perfectly in my hand." 

Erestor moaned loudly, thrusting up into Glorfindel's hand. He forced himself up to sit before his lover, and pulled Glorfindel in for a passionate kiss. Grasping the back of Glorfindel's neck with one hand, he took the warrior's impressive erection in his other, and matched his lover's strokes. 

Glorfindel groaned into Erestor's mouth and used his free hand to pull Erestor closer until he was able to spread his legs out and the slighter elf was sitting his lap with their erections crushed together.

Erestor wrapped his legs around Glorfindel's waist as his lover aligned their members so they were stroking them together, spreading the drops that leaked from each of them down the shafts. 

Panting for breath when their kiss finally ended, Erestor's head rested on Glorfindel's shoulder. "So....good....Glorfindel.....so....good."

"This is only the beginning, my love," Glorfindel whispered into an ear, making his lover shiver. "When I have stroked you to completion, I will take you into my mouth. My tongue will caress your quivering cock before I swallow you. My fingers will explore your body, and thrust into your secret passage as you thrust into my hot, wet mouth." He felt Erestor tense, and knew he was close. "Thrusting in and out.... in and out..... my fingers inside you and your cock in my mouth. Every hunger you have will be satisfied, as you satisfy my hunger for you. You will come into my mouth again and again, and I will drink you greedily down, swallowing every drop." They were both so close, his words for Erestor affecting them both. "Come for me, Erestor. Show me how you love me. Come with me now."

As if on queue, Erestor screamed out his lover's name, and his seed exploded over their hands, followed a second later by Glorfindel's, and a roar of the councilor's name. Long moments later, they finally regained their breath.

"Oh, Glorfindel.....that was so amazing." Erestor said softly, his head still resting on his lover's shoulder. 

"You are amazing, my love. I hate to move, but I have to get a cloth so we can clean ourselves up, or we will have to sit like this all night." 

Erestor chuckled and slowly moved off of Glorfindel's lap, being careful not to make a mess on the soft fur rugs. They were so deep and lush, and felt lovely to lie on. He laid back and rested his head on a pillow, watching his lover walk into the bath. My, Glorfindel had a firm and shapely behind, he thought, grinning to himself. He was still grinning when Glorfindel returned with a bowl of warm water, a cleaning cloth, and a towel, along with a bottle of something in his hand. 

Glorfindel set everything on the floor and knelt beside Erestor. After giving him a sweet kiss, he gently cleaned Erestor's hand and stomach. "What are you grinning at, my love?" he asked with a smirk.

"You. I like your....backside," Erestor answered. "It's so nice and....firm. Perfect for holding on to."

Glorfindel laughed as he set the bowl and cloth aside and dried his now cleaned lover. Lying down next to Erestor, he drew him into his arms and kissed him deeply. He ran his hands down the lithe body, eliciting a moan from Erestor. 

Erestor wrapped his arms around Glorfindel and moved his mouth down to his lover's neck, sucking gently, before licking his way to a perfectly shaped ear. "Are you really going to do what you said, my love?" he whispered. He was already hard again, and his pulse was pounding at the thought of what Glorfindel had told him he would do. "Are you going to thrust your fingers into me as you take me into your mouth?" He sucked the tip of Glorfindel's ear into his mouth, circling it with his tongue.

Glorfindel groaned. "Sweet Elbereth, Erestor, you will be the death of me again if you keep doing that. I never guessed you would be so passionate, so seductive."

Erestor released the ear and looked at Glorfindel. "I am sorry, Glorfindel. I....it is only for you. I can....stop....be like I was before. I only wanted to...."

"Shhh, love," Glorfindel said, placing a finger on Erestor's lips. "You misunderstand me, beloved. I love you, Erestor. I love this new passionate you. I just find it amazing that you hid this side of yourself it so well for so many years. None would guess what lay in wait inside our serious councilor." Glorfindel smiled, then kissed Erestor sweetly. "I want you always to be like this with me, my seductive, sexy little elf. Just for me."

"It is only for you, my love. Only you can bring my passion out. Only you will ever know this side of me." Erestor pushed Glorfindel on to his back and attacked the sweet neck again, purring when Glorfindel moaned. "I love your neck," he whispered. "And your ears." He lapped at Glorfindel's ear. "And your eyes, so dark in passion." He gently kissed fluttering eyelids. "And your beautiful, soft lips that kiss me so passionately." He captured Glorfindel's mouth with his own and thrust his tongue into the sweetness, moaning as his lover's hands roamed his body and cupped his buttocks. He broke the kiss with a gasp when Glorfindel's hands parted his cheeks and fingers slid over his opening. "Oh...your hands....I love your hands and what they do to me." He whimpered as a warm mouth moved across his neck and strong fingers played across his most private spots.

Glorfindel rolled Erestor onto his back and knelt between the shapely legs, running his hands from ankle to hip before lifting them around his waist. Reaching for the bottle of oil he had carried out from the bathroom, he opened it and generously coated several fingers. Leaning forward, he whispered, "I love you, Erestor. I will always love you," and placed his lips against his beloved's in a tender kiss. "I love your brilliant mind. I love your sharp tongue that can out argue even Elrond. I love your kindness and generosity that you try to hide. I love your dark hair and soft dark eyes. I love your beautiful body that is mine alone. I love you when your passion consumes you and you want me, and I love satisfying your every desire. I love how your passion makes me say words to you I have never said to another, and I love how my words excite us both. Relax for me, my beautiful one, and let me love you. I want to make you scream with passion. You will cry for release before I am through. You will scream my name and beg me for more."

Erestor moaned and wound his hands through Glorfindel's hair, pulling him down for a more passionate kiss. 

When their kiss ended, Glorfindel moved back down Erestor's body, and smiled at his lover's engorged member. Lowering his head, he lapped the pearl of liquid gathered at the tip. "Mmmm....you taste so good, my love." He licked from the tip to the base of the beautiful penis, then back to the tip, suckling it in his mouth, tasting Erestor's sweetness. He ran his tongue around the tip, and gently teased the slit with his tongue. 

Erestor writhed beneath the onslaught, whimpering and thrusting his hips up even higher. As Glorfindel's mouth engulfed his entire length, he wailed and gripped the fur from the rugs in his fingers, nearly tearing it out. Glorfindel's fingers massaged around his entrance, and when one pushed in, all he could do was moan. 

Glorfindel slowly pressed a slick finger inside, groaning as he felt Erestor's muscles clench tightly around it. Gently, he pulled it out and pressed back in, then added another finger. All the while, his mouth kept moving along the hard shaft, sucking and caressing it with his tongue. Searching for Erestor's sweet spot, he knew he had found it when Erestor screamed his name and his legs pressed firmly around him. He could feel Erestor was close as he kept teasing the spot with light touches. Using his free hand he gripped the base of Erestor's cock hard, and smiled around the hard length in his mouth when the councilor wailed loudly. He lifted his head to watch Erestor and the engorged member slipped from his mouth with a 'plop'. 

"Glor!" Erestor screamed. "Please....please....please....let me come!" Hot tears rolls down his face in his desperation to find release. 

Glorfindel pressed his fingers around the base of Erestor's erection harder as his fingers renewed their assault. Three fingers now thrust in hard, striking the hidden spot. In and out, just as he had promised. In and out, hard and fast. "Oh, Erestor....you have never been more beautiful to me. You are so passionate, so wanton for me, my love."

"Please....please," Erestor sobbed, his hips rising and pushing down on Glorfindel's fingers. 

"Soon, my beautiful one. Soon I will let you come. I will take you back into my mouth and drink you down."

Erestor sobbed and screamed, the movement of his hips slamming Glorfindel's fingers into his hidden spot again and again.

"That's it, my love. Take yourself. Take yourself hard on my fingers. Oh, you are so beautiful." Glorfindel took Erestor's cock into his mouth again, sucking on it hard. His own arousal throbbed with need, but he wasn't ready to let go of Erestor yet. 

The councilor wailed, his fingers pulling through the golden hair as his hips continued to slam down on Glorfindel's fingers. "Please....please.....please," Erestor sobbed. "Let me come....let me come." He thrust into Glorfindel's hot mouth and pushed down onto his hand.

Glorfindel hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, then slowly released his fingers from around the hard cock. Quickly gripping his own straining length, he stroked it fast and hard, moaning as Erestor's seed erupted down his throat and swallowing rapidly. Pulling on himself he came harder than he ever remembered, his seed covering his hand and stomach. 

Erestor screamed as he came explosively, again and again. Sobbing with bliss, he collapsed back to the floor and whimpered as he felt Glorfindel lick him clean, and then the golden head rested on his stomach.

"Oh, Glorfindel. Oh, that was so....incredible. Oh, I love you. You are amazing." Erestor was drained. His body refused to move. "I do not think I can move, beloved."

Glorfindel crawled up to lie next to Erestor and drew the councilor into his arms, while covering his face with kisses. "I love you, Erestor. Rest now, my love." He stroked Erestor's dark hair. "Sleep, my heart."

*****


	6. Chapter 6

Elrond watched as Melpomaen awoke from reverie and his eyes slowly focused. A smile lit Mel's face. "How do you fare this morning, my love," Elrond asked, a soft smile gracing his lips. 

"Hmmm....I feel wonderful. I feel well and truly loved." Melpomaen pulled Elrond's head down for a tender kiss. "You do not regret our binding, Elrond?"

"Never, beloved. I am the most fortunate elf in all of Imladris to have won your love. My heart sings as it has not done in many years. I feel as though a thousand years have fallen away from me," Elrond answered, stroking Melpomaen's soft hair. "You are so precious to me."

"What happens now, Elrond? I confess, I never thought....I never considered that there would be any possibility of....us, or how anything would change. I will still be able to work with Erestor, won't I?"

"You are my husband now, Melpomaen, but if you wish, of course you may continue to work with Erestor. Eventually, you might like to take over the running of this house instead, but that will be your decision. As my mate, that will be your prerogative. You can leave things as they are, or change anything you would like. But first, I must tell my children, and then we will announce it to everyone. And you will move into these rooms with me."

"Do you....do you think they will accept me? I will not be the cause of a problem between you and your children. Oh, love, what if they do not accept our bonding? I do not want to leave you!" The thought of having to give up Elrond for the sake of his children caused Melpomaen to nearly panic. 

"I will not let you leave me, my love, now that you are finally mine," Elrond said softly. "I hope and pray they will accept us, but if they do not, I will not give you up for them or anyone. I cannot live my life for them, Mel, just as they cannot live their lives for me. We must all make our own decisions." Elrond pulled his lover closer, enfolding him in his arms, then kissed him passionately. His hands roamed the lithe body, finally caressing the round globes of his buttocks. 

Melpomaen moaned into his mate's mouth. Elrond had taken him three times last night, and he wanted him again. He just couldn't get enough of his strong lover. He could feel Elrond's awakened desire against his hip and knew he was not alone in his need. When their lips finally parted, he whispered, "Take me, my love, my husband, my life. Take me, take me."

"My sweet one, you must be sore from last night. I do not want to hurt you," Elrond answered softly.

Melpomaen draped a leg across Elrond's hip. "I am not. You were so gentle with me, so loving. How could you have hurt me?" His tongue lapped along a slightly rounded ear. "Take me, love me, I want you inside me. I need you."

Elrond could not resist, especially since his own need was begging to be fulfilled. Finding his new mate still open and stretched from the night before, he quickly prepared himself and sank into Melpomaen, moaning at the feeling. "Oh, love....so good. Melpomaen, I love you....I love you." Mel wrapped his legs around his waist, and Elrond leaned over to kiss the sweet lips beneath him. Supporting himself with his hands placed on either side of his lover's shoulders, he pulled back, and thrust again into the tight heat. 

Mel gripped Elrond's muscled biceps and arched his back, meeting his husband's thrusts. "Love you. I love you....oh....more....harder....please....Oh....Elrond." He cried out as Elrond thrust harder, hitting his hidden spot. "Oh! Again! Harder!"

Elrond began pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in, enraptured with watching his little love come undone. Eyes closed, his body thrusting up wildly beneath him, his lover was lost in pleasure. Pleasure that he was giving him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "So beautiful, my love. You are...so beautiful. So...good." Feeling Mel's muscles begin to clench around his hard length, Elrond gathered his mate up in his arms, wanting to hold him close as they came. 

Melpomaen screamed his mate's name as he came. Held safe in Elrond's arms, filled with pleasure and joy and love, he felt his husband's seed fill him. And for the first time, he felt Elrond's pleasure in his mind, and he knew Elrond felt his. 

~~~*~~~  
Glorfindel woke to a warm tongue lapping at his neck and a sweet voice in his ear saying, "Awake, my love. It is morning."

"Hmmm.....don't want to. Feels too nice."

Erestor chuckled. "It is morning, Glorfindel, and time for us to be up and preparing for the day. There is a lovely warm bath just waiting for us in your bathroom. You do not want me to take a bath all by myself in your nice, big bathtub, do you. Poor me, all alone, while you sleep."

Glorfindel groaned.

"You do not want to bathe with me?" Erestor ran his fingers up Glorfindel's chest. "I will wash your hair for you. And if you are very good and get up now, I will even wash your delectable body parts."

Glorfindel snorted. "Which body parts did you have in mind?"

"Oh, your arms, your chest, your legs.....and these body parts." Erestor laid his hands over Glorfindel's groin. 

Glorfindel opened his eyes wide, and was standing in an instant, pulling a laughing Erestor into the bathroom with him.

"Well, at least I know how to get you up when you have been out on patrol and then awake half the night engaged in amorous activity," Erestor said. 

Glorfindel picked Erestor up into his arms, stepped into the spicy-smelling bath, then sat with his lover on his lap. "With a promise of more amorous activity. I believe I am ready for my good morning kiss. Good morning, my love," Glorfindel said, capturing Erestor's mouth with his own. 

Erestor purred and straddled Glorfindel's lap, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. Their kisses didn't end until both elves were groping each other and moaning. Erestor nipped at Glorfindel's neck and caressed his ears with his hands.

"Hmmm....if you keep doing that, my love, I refuse to be responsible for my actions," Glorfindel murmured. "I thought you were going to wash my....parts."

Erestor's hands moved down the muscled chest, stopping to play briefly with two rosy nipples, then moving lower. Capturing both of their hardened lengths together, he encircled them with his hands and slowly stroked them together. "Oh.....I shall....after I make sure....there is more to wash."

Glorfindel's tongue roamed Erestor's ear and neck. Moaning, he wrapped one large hand around Erestor's smaller ones as he stroked, and buried the other in the dark hair. "I fell in love with a serene councilor, and have found a lustful, wanton imp in his place. Sweet Elbereth, how I love you, Erestor - both of you - all of you. My stern councilor and my fiery lover, combined together in one beautiful elf."

Their strokes remained slow and lazy, neither one wanting to reach completion quickly. "You make me lustful and wanton, my love. Last night...last night was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced." Erestor placed a light kiss on Glorfindel's lips. "I thought it would end my...hunger...for you, and instead it has made me want you more. I cannot get enough of you, Glorfindel. You will not get tired of me wanting you, will you? Is there something wrong with me to want you so much? Is this the way it is supposed to be? I am not a strange or odd elf, am I? Please tell me."

Glorfindel smiled softly and caressed Erestor's scalp with his fingers. "We are elves, beloved. Did you not know that is how we are? We take great delight in the act of making love. It is not unusual for many centuries, or even many millennia to pass before the love between two elves calms into something more...spiritual. I want more and more of you every moment we spend together, Erestor, and I will never stop wanting you. After we are wed, I will want to make love to you so much I fear you will tire of it. Valar! How I want that! You were so beautiful last night. I want to make love to you so many times and for so long that all you can do is scream and become totally undone in my arms."

Erestor shivered. "I want that too," he whispered. "I love you so much. Promise me you will love me like that?"

"I promise I will love you like that, Erestor. Forever. I love you. Forever." Sealing his promise with a passionate kiss, Glorfindel placed both his hands around Erestor's, stroking firmly and faster, until they found their completion together, their mouths capturing twin cries.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

Elrond made sure the hall was clear, kissed his mate tenderly, and Melpomaen hurried to his room to bathe and dress before breakfast. They had decided he should return to his room before it got any later, just in case someone - like a daughter or a son, or two - came looking for Elrond. 

Reaching the safety of his room, Melpomaen entered his bathroom and opened the taps to fill the tub from the hot springs beneath the house. After adding lavender scented bath oil, he undressed and sank into the warm water with a sigh. Leaning back against the tub, he stretched his legs out, and let the warmth ease his small aches. A smile graced his lips as he remembered last night and his gentle and loving mate taking him for the first time.

Elrond had carried him into his bedroom and laid him gently down on the center of his huge bed before joining him and kissing him with a passion Mel had never before experienced. Closing his eyes, Melpomaen remembered......

Elrond's oiled fingers gently massaged around Mel's tight opening, relaxing the muscles until he was able to push one finger slowly inside. It wasn't too uncomfortable, and the smaller elf tried to stay relaxed, his fingers playing in Elrond's dark hair. His lover's whispered words of encouragement and undying love were as music to his ears. Elrond was patient, stretching him gently, until finally three fingers were moving inside of him, spreading the rich, heavy oil within and without, until they touched something deep within.

"Oh....what was...that....oh...do it again...again," Mel moaned. 

Elrond smirked and gently stroked the hidden gland until Melpomaen was moaning and writhing and crying out to be taken. "My love, I have prepared you all I can." Lifting his lover's legs around his waist, Elrond positioned himself and gently pushed. Wrapping a hand around Mel's weeping length, he slowly stroked it, knowing it would offer a distraction to any pain his beloved would feel. 

It hurt. It hurt so much and so unexpectedly that Melpomaen could not stifle a whimper. Tears of shock as much as pain escaped from his eyes. 

Blue eyes, bright with moisture, pierced stormy gray ones with their pain. "Oh, my love...I am so sorry it hurts. We do not have to do this tonight. I am so sorry...so sorry," Elrond whispered, beginning to pull out, his own eyes moist.

"Please, do not stop," Mel wrapped his arms around Elrond's neck and drew him down for a kiss as his legs tightened around his lover's waist. "I just did not expect it to hurt. Please...I want this. I want you. I love you, Elrond. I love you," he whispered as his lips pressed against his soon-to-be mate's.

"I promise I will make it better, beloved," Elrond said, deepening their kiss. He slowly pressed further inside, stopping every fraction of an inch to allow Mel time to adjust. By the time he was fully sheathed, both of their faces were wet with tears. 

"Are you all right, Mel?" Elrond asked gently as he kissed Mel's tears away. He pushed his arms under Melpomaen's shoulders and lifted the smaller elf close. 

Mel nodded against Elrond's shoulder and held on to his lover tightly. "Please, Elrond. I want to be yours."

"You are mine, Melpomaen, as I am yours," Elrond said. Slowly pulling out, he gently thrust back in, making sure he struck his beloved's hidden spot with the first thrust. 

Gasping as the pain was replaced with bliss, Mel thrust his hips up to meet his lover's. In moments they were thrusting wildly together, their cries crushed between open mouths and thrusting tongues. Melpomaen felt their souls join and split and join again. Soft cries and smothered wails rent the air around them. Screamed names were muffled by sweet, open-mouthed kisses. And then there was a rush of heat, and seed covered their stomachs and chests and was released deep within Mel. 

And there the memory stopped, for Mel remembered nothing until he woke some time later, held in strong arms, with clear gray eyes smiling down at him. Elrond had washed him and applied a healing salve to his....well, where he needed a little healing, and covered them with a soft quilt. And then there were more kisses and the sweetest words fell from his new husband's lips, and more lovemaking. And it was a perfect wedding night. He sighed happily with the memory.

Suddenly realizing that the water had grown cold and a long time had passed, Melpomaen hurried to finish his bath and dress for breakfast....and Elrond. 'You are a silly little elf,' he told himself, 'sitting there dreaming when you can be with him instead.'

~~~*~~~   
Elrond sat and fidgeted at the table, waiting for the others to join him. Everyone was late this morning except Lindir. The dining hall was full, with members of his household and guards filling the many tables. His daughter finally rushed into the dining hall, followed by her brothers, and took her place at his left side. 

"Good morning, Ada," Arwen said. She kissed her father on his cheek. "I am sorry I am late."

"We are sorry too, Ada," Elladan said, taking his place next to Arwen. Elrohir sat next to his twin. 

"Good morning. Your lateness does not appear to matter this morning, as you are not the only ones late," Elrond replied. He smiled at his children. "I would like to speak with all of you after our meal, in my private rooms."

"Of course, Ada. We will be there," Elladan answered for the three of them. Elrond's eyes were fixed on the door, and the three siblings looked at each other with raised eyebrows, wondering what their father wanted to talk to them about. 

Erestor and Glorfindel arrived next. "Good morning, my friends," Elrond said, smiling at the pair. Unusual for you both to arrive so late, and together."

"Good morning, Elrond," Glorfindel answered, nodding at the three children of his Lord and Lindir. He smiled at Elrond, but ignored his comment about their arrival, knowing it for the teasing it was. He was sure Elrond was very aware of what had happened last night after all their planning.

Erestor greeted everyone as he and Glorfindel took their places across from Elrond and Arwen just as Melpomaen rushed into the room.

"Forgive me for being so late, my Lord," Mel said, moving to take his place next to Erestor. "I am afraid I was...dreaming....in my bath this morning."

"That is quite all right, Melpomaen," Elrond said, nodding to the servants to begin serving the meal. "Please, come and sit beside me this morning."

The twins and Arwen looked at each other again. None of them had missed the light in their father's eyes when Melpomaen appeared, and now their father had invited Mel to take their mother's old place at the table. The three glanced to see what Erestor and Glorfindel's reactions were, but neither seemed to be paying any attention to anyone but each other.

Erestor smiled as Glorfindel took his hand and held it under the table.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

Erestor held down the piece of fish with his fork as Glorfindel cut it with his knife. Smiling, the councilor speared the first piece and held it to Glorfindel's lips. The warrior's tongue curled around the fork tongs and pulled the fish into his mouth.

Glorfindel picked up a small strawberry and held it to Erestor's lips. The councilor's tongue pulled Glorfindel's fingers, along with the fruit, into his mouth. Erestor's lips closed around the warrior's fingers as his tongue caressed them. 

Smiling at the soft moan Glorfindel released, Erestor reluctantly released the fingers from his mouth and sank his teeth into the strawberry. "Hmmm....so sweet," he purred. Picking up another strawberry, he held it to Glorfindel's mouth, and the scene was repeated in reverse.

Elrond smirked as one of his hands, hidden under the table, caressed Melpomaen's thigh. "What are you two doing?"

Glorfindel's eyes never left Erestor's face. "Eating our breakfast."

Erestor held down the piece of fish with his fork again, and Glorfindel cut more pieces.

"Why are you each only using one hand, Glorfindel?" Arwen asked innocently.

"Because our other hands are holding each other's under the table," the warrior replied.

Arwen looked around the table at the others. Lindir, Mel and her father were smiling. The twins just stared wide-eyed at their former tutors. "Glorfindel, have you noticed the room has gotten awfully quiet. Everyone is staring at you two," she said in a whisper.

"I hadn't noticed," Glorfindel answered, his eyes still on his lover. Erestor's tongue was lapping at his fingers again. "Did you notice, Erestor?" 

Erestor shook his head slightly and continued to clean Glorfindel's fingers with his tongue.

"Sorry, Arwen, neither one of us noticed," the warrior said, never looking at anyone other than Erestor.

"Erestor, is that a new ring on your finger?" Elrond asked, smiling at Arwen. His daughter smiled back, having figured out what was going on.

"What ring is that, Elrond?" Erestor said, looking into his beloved's blue eyes and placing a plump blueberry in Glorfindel's mouth. 

"The one on your index finger on your right hand. The finger normally reserved for betrothal and wedding rings. The silver ring," Elrond answered, grinning largely. By now, most of the other occupants in the room were craning their necks to watch their captain and their prim and proper councilor.

"Oh, that ring. Aye, it is new. It was a begetting day gift from my best friend." Erestor placed another blueberry in Glorfindel's mouth and smiled at the golden elf as his fingers were licked clean. "By the way, Elrond, I have ordered a new door cut into my rooms. It is just far too inconvenient as it is now."

The room was dead silent, and Erestor's voice was clearly heard.

"A new door?" Elrond asked. "And just where is this new door going, and where does it open to?"

"It is going into my bedroom wall. The side without the window."

"The side without the window? But that is that wall that you share with..."

"With Glorfindel's bedroom," Erestor cut Elrond off. "Aye, of course it is. It was just far too inconvenient for Glorfindel to have to go out into the hall and enter my rooms that way to fetch me clean robes to wear this morning. A connecting door will be much easier, will it not, Glorfindel?"

"Absolutely. It was a brilliant idea, Erestor." Glorfindel smiled at the councilor.

"Tell me, Erestor, is there a ring that matches yours?" Elrond asked, grinning. Not only were the elves at his table smiling happily for their friends and enjoying their antics, but many elves around the room were now standing, trying to get a better view. Elrond could see no one without a smile on his or her face or a sparkle in their eyes.

"What ring, Elrond?" Erestor asked, just before Glorfindel picked up his fork and fed him a piece of the fish.

Elrond snorted. "The ring on your right hand. The silver one, Erestor. That ring."

"Oh, that ring. Is there a matching ring somewhere, Glorfindel?" Erestor smiled sweetly at the warrior as his hand was squeezed under the table, and then released.

Glorfindel lifted his right hand to the table. "Hmmm....this one looks the same." He laid his index finger with the ring next to Erestor's. "But not the same. Yours is smaller. They have the same design, however, so I suppose one could say they were matching."

"Aye, I agree, Glorfindel," Erestor said. "Elrond, Glorfindel and I have agreed that aye, there is a matching ring. Except the other one is larger. Because Glorfindel's hands are larger, of course." Erestor giggled, then with a look of wide-eyed shock, quickly covered his mouth with his fingers. His face took on a rosy glow as he blushed. 

If Glorfindel had not already been in love with him, he would have fallen wildly in love with Erestor at that moment. The councilor had never looked so beautiful. "Elrond, would you excuse us for just a moment, please? There is something I really have to do now. It will only take a minute...or two," Glorfindel said. 

Elrond laughed loudly as Glorfindel wrapped his arms around Erestor and kissed him passionately. Hooting and applause, started in a corner of the room by some of Glorfindel's soldiers, spread rapidly, and in a moment the entire hall was laughing, applauding and cheering. There was whistling and hoots and a synchronous stomping of booted feet. 

When the kiss finally ended, Erestor was blushing and he hid his face in Glorfindel's chest. "Aiya....I am so embarrassed," he whispered.

"Because I kissed you, my love?"

"Of course not, love. I giggled! The Chief Councilor of Imladris does not giggle. Ever."

Glorfindel laughed joyously. "I am sorry to tell you this, Erestor, but apparently he does now. And I think his giggle is just adorable."

Erestor looked up at Glorfindel. With a sly look in his twinkling eyes, he pulled the golden head down and returned the passionate kiss.

~~~*~~~  
The three siblings huddled in a doorway, whispering. "Did you see the way he looked at Melpomaen?"

"He had him sit in Nana's chair."

"I think he had his hand on Melpomaen's leg during the meal."

"Well, they've been friends for a long time, you know."

"I want Ada to be happy again. It's more than enough time that he has been alone."

"And we all like Melpomaen a lot."

"And Nana told him to find someone else, didn't she?"

"But Mel? Why Mel?"

"Why not? We like Mel. He was one of our teachers."

"But a male elf?"

"Why not? Look at Erestor and Glorfindel. Look at all the other male couples here."

"There's nothing wrong with another male."

"I just thought Ada would fall in love with another woman, that's all. I just never realized he liked other males."

I don't think it's a matter of just another male. I think it is that he loves Mel. If Mel were a female, he'd still love him...er...her."

"Aye, you're right."

"So what do we say if that's why he wants to talk to us?"

" Ada deserves to be happy. If he and Melpomaen love each other, then we should support him...them." Two other dark heads nodded.

"Is this going to mean we have two fathers?"

"I think so - in a way."

"All right, so how do we address him then, if this really is what it's all about."

"Melpomaen, like always," Elrohir said. "Or Ada Mel is all right too. He might like that."

"I think Ada would like that," Elladan said. 

"Elladan, do you really like this idea?" Arwen asked.

The eldest sibling thought for a moment. "Aye, I do. If it is true, then I truly am happy for Ada...and Mel."

"Me too," Arwen said. "I just want Ada to be happy, and I think he and Melpomaen will be very happy together. Mel is so sweet - just what Ada needs."

Elrohir nodded. "Aye. They will be good for each other and happy, and that makes me happy."

"Then we had better get to Ada's rooms before he comes looking for us," Elladan said. 

*****


	9. Chapter 9

As Erestor and Glorfindel walked hand and hand to the jewel makers shop, they were greeted by happy elves. Fellow warriors slapped Glorfindel's back and wrung his arm, and fellow scribes and librarians took Erestor's hand and congratulated him. They were grateful to finally reach their destination in one piece. 

A tall elf, with hair pulled back and covered in a leather apron, looked up from his table and greeted them. "Welcome, my lords. I have been expecting you. The news is already all over the city. And I see you finally gave Master Erestor the brooch I made for him all those years ago, Glorfindel," the jeweler said, pointing to the golden flower and onyx bird pinned to Erestor's cloak.

"You made my brooch, Sarnon?" Erestor asked. "It is beautiful."

Sarnon smiled and nodded to Erestor. "Now, I presume you are here for gold rings? It's about time." 

"Aye, my friend," Glorfindel said, chuckling. "Even if it is a few centuries later than I thought it would be when you made that brooch."

Sarnon removed a tray of rings from a cupboard. "Come, sit over here in the light." He set the tray on a table by the window. Once Erestor and Glorfindel were seated in the chairs, he said, "See if you like any of these. But there is another set of rings I want you to see. I will return in a moment." He headed into the back room.

"These are all lovely, Glorfindel. Sarnon's work is amazingly beautiful." Erestor picked up a ring to examine it closer, and then another. 

"Aye, but I want something special for you, Erestor. Something made just for you." Glorfindel practically frowned at the rings. "These are too ordinary for you."

"Perhaps you will like these better, Glorfindel." Sarnon walked to the table and placed a small black pouch in Glorfindel's hand. "I made these after you ordered the brooch, hoping this day would come. And I saved them just for you two. There are none like them."

Glorfindel opened the bag and poured the rings into his hand. "Aye, perfect," he said, smiling at the jeweler. "What do you think my love?" He showed Erestor the rings in his hand.

Erestor looked at the rings and his smile lit the room. The rings were crafted of gold, but darker golden flowers were imbedded in the lighter gold, each with a small ruby in its center. And imbedded in the center flower was a perfectly carved tiny onyx raven. On the smaller ring, the raven was preparing to snatch the ruby with his beak, just like it was on his brooch. And on the larger ring, the raven lay sweetly sleeping, nestled with the flower's petals half covering it. Just as he knew he would want to lay forever with Glorfindel, his golden flower. "Oh...they are so beautiful. Aye, perfect, my love."

Erestor jumped up from the table and hugged Sarnon. Then he giggled. And blushed. "Forgive me, Sarnon. I do not know what came over me."

The jewel maker laughed. "You are happy, Erestor. And I am honored you like my rings. Now let me check how they fit." He took the larger ringer and put it on Glorfindel's finger. "Yours is perfect, Glorfindel." He removed the ring and replaced it in the bag. "Now let me see your finger, Erestor." He slid the ring on Erestor's finger. It, too, was a perfect fit. 

"I believe it needs a little adjustment, Sarnon," Erestor said quickly. 

"Aye, it does. I can do it now, if you can stay for a little while," Sarnon said, realizing Erestor wanted to talk to him alone. "Then you can take the rings with you."

Erestor nodded and smiled at the jeweler. "Why don't you go and take care your morning work, my love," he told Glorfindel. "When Sarnon is finished I can bring the rings and meet you in your office for the noon meal."

"All right, love." Glorfindel gave Erestor a tender kiss, then turned to the jeweler. "Sarnon, I do not know how to thank you, my friend. Send me your bill for any amount you desire, and it is yours."

"There will be no bill, Glorfindel." Sarnon chuckled. "Can you imagine the business I am going to get when everyone sees you two wearing those rings? I am very pleased the two elves I made those rings for will finally wear them. Will you wait the year?"

"Nay!" Erestor and Glorfindel shouted together, and then they both blushed, and Erestor giggled.

"We plan to wed within the week, my friend," Glorfindel said. "Thank you, Sarnon."

"Good! I look forward to everyone seeing your rings," Sarnon answered.

When Glorfindel had kissed Erestor again and left, Sarnon turned to the councilor. "Now, Erestor, what may I do for you?"

Erestor smiled. "Sarnon, the raven on Glorfindel's ring - asleep in the flower. It is so beautiful. Will you make me a brooch like it to give him as a wedding gift?"

"Nay, I will not."

Erestor's smile disappeared. "Nay? You will not?"

"Nay." Sarnon smiled. "I already made it, you see, when I made the rings and the other brooch. I thought you might want it, so I did not bring it out for Glorfindel to see. Come." He led Erestor into the back room. Taking a small key from his pocket, he unlocked a cabinet, took out a box, opened it, and held it out to Erestor. 

Erestor lifted the brooch from the box. It was a little larger than his own, and perfectly made. He ran a finger over the golden petal wrapped around the raven. "Beautiful. However did you know?"

Sarnon shrugged. "We have both lived in Imladris a long time, Erestor. It is not so large that everyone does not know everyone else over the years. And Glorfindel was then our new captain of the guards, the reborn balrog slayer, and it was not hard to guess what you both would like."

Erestor nodded. "Thank you, Sarnon. And you will send me your bill for the brooch?"

"Nay, Erestor. Consider it my wedding gift to you." He opened the bag with Glorfindel's ring and held it out. "Now take that ring off and put it in here. You cannot wear it yet."

Erestor chuckled, removed the ring reluctantly, and dropped it into the bag. "Soon. Soon I will wear it."

~~~*~~~

Elladan knocked on their father's door. "Remember, we need to find out if Melpomaen and Ada are really in love before we tell them we approve," he whispered to his siblings. Footsteps sounded from the other side, the door opened, and Elrond motioned his children into the room. Melpomaen stood across the room.

"Come, sit with me," Elrond said. "I wish to speak with you about something." The twins sat on a sofa with Arwen squeezed between them. Elrond pulled a chair over and sat closely in front of them. Taking one of each of their hands, he held them between his own on his lap. 

"Does this concern Melpomaen as well, Ada?" Arwen asked. "Should he sit with us, too?"

"Aye, it does, little one," Elrond answered, "but Melpomaen prefers to wait for me to explain why I asked you all to come and speak to me." Arwen had been so close to her mother. He prayed she would understand. "You know that when your Nana left us, she told me to find another mate...to find someone to love that would help me through the evil times?"

The twins and Arwen nodded. "But it has been a long time, Ada," Elrohir said. "Much evil has come to middle-earth, and yet you never took another mate. We thought you were waiting for Nana, to be with her in Valinor again."

"My children, what you do not know is that I told your mother to find another mate as well. Someone who could help her heal. We knew that I must stay here for many years, and I could not bear the thought that she had no one - no helpmate. I could have waited for her in vain. When the day comes and we sail, I expect to find her bound to another."

"We knew, Ada," Elladan said softly. "Nana told us. We understand. And have you found someone?"

"Aye, I have. It is someone I love very much, and who I know loves me. It is Melpomaen. I have been in love with him for many years, and he with me. Last night we finally declared ourselves. I hope you will give us your blessings and be happy for us." Elrond searched their eyes.

"A male, Ada? You have taken another male for a lover?" Elrohir asked, seemingly shocked.

"Elrohir, his sex does not matter. It is the elf inside I love. Have I not raised you to understand this? All of you? What is important is finding the one elf who is your soul mate. The one elf who you were meant to be with."

"So Nana was not your soul mate, Ada?" Elladan asked.

Elrond hesitated, and Arwen answered for him. "Nay, of course she was not. If she were, they would both be waiting for each other. Is that not right, Ada?"

Elrond nodded. "Aye, you speak truly, little one."

"Did you ever love Nana?" Elrohir asked.

"Of course I did! Your mother was precious to me, and we loved each other. But it was a love of deep companionship."

"What if we do not accept this, Ada?" Elladan asked.

"It is our hope that you will, but know this, Elladan, I will not give up Melpomaen. We are bound, and I will not be parted from him," Elrond said forcefully. "I love you, the three of you, more than I can express. But Mel is my bonded, and I choose him over all else, just as one day you may chose your bonded one over me." Elrond stared at their hands in his lap.

Arwen looked across the room at Melpomaen. He was standing with his arms wrapped around his waist and tears were running down his cheeks. They had hurt Melpomaen with their talk. Nudging her brothers aside, she pulled her hand out of her father's grasp and ran to the smaller elf. Taking his hands, she whispered. "Do not weep, Ada Mel. It will be all right. I promise. I am so sorry we made you weep. Come and join us, please?" 

Elrond rose when he saw Arwen go to Melpomaen and watched as she whispered to him, hearing a hint of her words. When he saw Arwen begin to lead Mel over, he went to his husband and took him into his arms. 

Arwen left them and rejoined her brothers on the sofa. "No more, brothers," she whispered. "We hurt Melpomaen. Look at them, it is obvious to any with eyes they love each other."

The twins watched as their father kissed his new mate deeply. Melpomaen clung to him. "They look good together," Elrohir said.

"Aye. They fit together," Elladan responded. He wished they could just leave, but they had to finish what they started. He stood, and taking his sibling's hands, pulled them up. "Come on. We finish this now," he whispered. Elrond and Melpomaen were just standing together, holding each other, and drawing strength from their love. 

The three younger elves surrounded their father and Melpomaen, encircling them with their arms. 

"We're sorry we hurt you and made you think we didn't approve of you, Mel."

"We just wanted to make sure you and Ada really loved each other."

"We love Ada, very much, you see."

"And we love you too, Mel. We just want you both to be happy."

"We're happy to have you as our new Ada, Mel."

"We're happy that Ada has someone and isn't alone anymore."

"And we want to know if we can call you Ada Mel now."

"Or if you'd prefer we call you something else."

"We can't really call you just Ada, because that would be confusing."

"And you and Ada Mel have our blessing, Ada."

Melpomaen lifted his head from Elrond's chest. "Really? We have your blessing?"

The three younger elves nodded and pulled their new Ada into hug.

Elrond's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his family before he too was pulled into their arms.

*****


	10. Chapter 10

Erestor hurried to his office, where he locked Glorfindel's brooch away and sat at his desk. The last day had been such a whirlwind, he wanted to just sit for a while and think everything over so he would never forget it. He slowly thought about everything he and Glorfindel had said and done, from the time Glorfindel had found him in the garden just yesterday afternoon. Only yesterday afternoon, and his ordered life had been turned upside down. He giggled to himself in happiness.

Suddenly Erestor remembered Glorfindel telling him that he had had his brooch made a few months ago, but Sarnon had said it was centuries. Then Glorfindel really had been in love with him that long! He'd had their betrothal rings made, then the brooch. Sarnon must have made the wedding rings and Glorfindel's brooch right after that. He removed his brooch from his cloak and laid it on the desk. Taking the wedding rings out of his pocket, he took them out of their pouch and placed them next to the brooch. Next, he got Glorfindel's brooch and laid it with the rest. 

One elbow resting on the desk, with his head propped up in his hand, Erestor sat and looked at the rings and brooches. One long finger traced their designs, moving over the flower petals and ravens, and he smiled. They were so beautiful, so perfect. Especially Glorfindel's, with the raven sheltered within the flower, sleeping. 

Now that they had the rings, they had to decide when and how they would wed. Erestor wondered if he had been silly wanting to wait. Did it really matter? Whenever they bonded, wouldn't it be special and sacred? After this morning in the dining hall, he wasn't all that sure he wanted a big celebration with all their friends. Now it seemed like it would only take away from how special it would be. He needed to talk to Glorfindel.

Erestor pinned his brooch back on his cloak, put the rings back in their pouch and back in his pocket, locked Glorfindel's brooch back in his desk, and hurried out. In the hall, he turned around, reentered his office, unlocked his desk, took the box with Glorfindel's brooch, and dashed to his rooms. 

The carpenters had finished the new doorway and were just installing the new door between his room and Glorfindel's. Erestor was pleased to see it nearly finished, and thanked the elves for their hard work. After enduring their congratulations and well wishes, Erestor put Glorfindel's brooch in his wardrobe and left for his beloved's office.

Erestor found Glorfindel seated at his desk working on schedules. He wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's shoulders from behind the chair and said, "If I help you with those, can you take the rest of the day off from your duties, Glorfindel?"

"I can have my second take over for me, if you would like, love. Please say you have something extraordinarily pleasant planned for us."

Erestor chuckled and moved around to sit on Glorfindel's lap. "I want to talk to you." He played with the collar of Glorfindel's tunic. "Now that we have the rings, we have some things to decide, my love."

"Aye, we do. Let's get these schedules done, then we can go to one of our rooms and talk about it, all right?"

"The carpenters are finishing the door. If we have our noon meal in the dining hall, they will probably be done by the time we are finished," Erestor said. "Glorfindel, do you realize it is less than one day since you woke me in the garden. It was only yesterday, and I feel ....I feel..."

"How do you feel, my love?" Glorfindel asked softly, taking one of Erestor's hands and kissing it.

"I feel like my life will never be the same, like my world is turned upside down. I feel deliriously happy, in love, loved...did I say I was happy?"

"You are very loved, Erestor. I love you so much," Glorfindel said. He wrapped his arms around Erestor and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

Erestor moaned and returned the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Erestor laid his head on Glorfindel's shoulder. "I love you, Glorfindel, so much."

"I love you, Erestor."

Erestor crawled off his love's lap, and they finished the schedules, then went to the dining hall for their meal. Only Lindir was at their table.

"Where is everyone, Lindir?" Glorfindel asked.

"I am not sure, but I suspect they are taking their meal together in Elrond's private rooms. He wanted to speak to his children this morning. I have not seen Melpomaen, but I think he may be with them. He left with Elrond this morning," the minstrel replied. "Did you notice that Elrond asked Melpomaen to sit next to him this morning? I wonder why?"

"Really?" Erestor raised his eyebrows. "I did not notice. How odd."

Lindir laughed. "You were otherwise occupied this morning. I do not think you were noticing anything or anyone but Glorfindel, my friend."

Erestor grinned. "If anything was wrong, Elrond would have called for us. I imagine we will find out this evening."

During the meal, Erestor and Glorfindel were treated to more well-wishers and congratulations. Walking to their rooms afterwards, Erestor said, "If one more elf takes my arm or hand, Glorfindel, I swear to you they will fall off."

"At least you are not having to suffer your back being slapped," Glorfindel said, rotating his shoulder. "I hope we are done with all that now. Shall we go to my rooms, or yours?"

"It does not matter now that we have a connecting door, my love."

Glorfindel chuckled and opened his door when they came to it. "Come, let us inspect our new door." 

The carpenters were finished and gone, and they walked through to Glorfindel's bedroom. Erestor ran to the door and flung it wide open to his bedroom beyond. Walking back to Glorfindel, he wrapped his arms around the taller elf, and asked softly, "Promise me something, love?"

"Anything, my heart." Glorfindel put his arms around Erestor's waist and pulled his closer.

"Promise me the door shall never be a barrier between us. Even if it is closed, never knock on it. There is no door between us, and my rooms are as yours."

"As mine are yours, my love. I promise the door shall never be a barrier. Shall we just leave it open?"

Erestor smiled. "Aye."

Glorfindel kissed Erestor tenderly, then bent down and picked up his lover in his arms and carried him to the bed. "Aha, my shy little councilor, I have you now!"

Erestor giggled. "I thought I was your seductive, sexy little elf?"

"Well, that too," Glorfindel laughed, and tossed the smaller elf onto the bed. He removed Erestor's shoes and set them at the foot of the bed. "Off with your robes, love, so we can lay here comfortably and talk." 

When he had helped Erestor remove his robes, and the councilor lay in only his leggings and shirt, Glorfindel removed his boots and outer tunic. Sitting on the bed with his back against headboard, he pulled Erestor into his arms so that his lover rested comfortably on his lap, supported by the warrior's arms. "Now, my love, you wanted to talk?"

"Aye, but this is so nice." Erestor wrapped his arms around Glorfindel, laid his head on the large chest and sighed contentedly. "I never suspected it would feel so wonderful just to lie in someone's arms and be held."

"Hmmm.....nor I how wonderful it would feel to hold you."

"I have been thinking, Glorfindel, about what I said last night....about wanting to wait until we were wed formally. I thought it would make it... special. But today, I have realized what it would be like. If the way everyone has been today is any indication of what would happen if we had a formal ceremony and celebration, I do not think I would like it very much."

"Oh, thank the Valar!" Glorfindel said, dramatically. 

Erestor chuckled. "I still want it to be special, but just for us. I do not like to be the center of attention, and I realized today that what I wanted to be a special and sacred moment would only be possible without all the formal ceremony. I want it to be just for us, Glorfindel, not for everyone else too. We can celebrate....later....with everyone."

"I like that idea very much, love. I think our friends will understand. We will do whatever you want, Erestor."

"What about what you want, my love?"

Glorfindel smiled, then whispered in Erestor's ear, "All I want is you, love. Nothing else matters."

*****


	11. Chapter 11

Erestor purred as Glorfindel's lips caressed his neck. "I want to go away...but I do not know how we can...I want to be alone with you."

"Do you trust me, my love?"

"You know I do, love. I would trust you with my life, beloved," Erestor answered.

"I will go and find Elrond and discuss it with him. We need his approval, my beautiful one," Glorfindel said drinking in the sight of his lover. "Sweet Elbereth, Erestor, you are so beautiful. I still cannot believe you really want me."

Erestor kissed Glorfindel lightly. "Never doubt it, Glorfindel. Do you not feel my soul crying out for yours? I can feel yours, my love."

"Aye, I can. Erestor, love, would you mind if I went and tried to speak with Elrond now? I do not want to wait to get his consent to my plan."

"You have a plan?"

"I do." Glorfindel grinned. 

"Does this plan call for us to bind very soon?"

"It does."

"Then go, my love. I will wait for you and try to contain my patience," Erestor said. 

"I will try to hurry back, love." Glorfindel kissed Erestor passionately, then moaned. "Now I do not want to leave."

"Go to Elrond," Erestor said laughingly, moving off Glorfindel's lap. "I will not move until you return."

Glorfindel groaned, then got up and put his tunic and boots on, and kissed Erestor. He walked half way to the door, returned and kissed Erestor again, walked to the door, ran back to the bed for another kiss, then finally left.

Glorfindel found Elrond in his rooms with Melpomaen. "You two seem extraordinarily happy about something. Care to tell a friend about it?"

Elrond looked at Melpomaen, who nodded. Taking Mel's hand in his own larger one, he said, "Melpomaen and I bound ourselves to each other last night, Glorfindel, and my children have given us their blessing. I intend to announce it tonight before the evening meal."

Smiling broadly, Glorfindel hugged his friends. "Finally! I nearly despaired of you two ever getting together! It has been very obvious to me for many years that you two loved each other and were too blind to see it. You are perfect for each other, and I am very happy for you both."

"Thank you, Glorfindel," Elrond said. 

Knowing that Elrond and Melpomaen undoubtedly wanted to be alone, he got right to the reason for the visit. The three elves sat down, and Glorfindel told Elrond about Erestor's wishes and his idea.

"That is a wonderful idea, Glorfindel! I am sure Erestor will be very pleased with it. Have some of the servants set everything up for you. When will you leave?"

"I thought tomorrow, mid-afternoon. That will be enough time to get everything prepared. I thought we would stay there for a few days, if that is all right with you, Elrond?"

"Aye, of course it is. What a wonderful idea! Perhaps after you and Erestor return, Mel and I can take a few days off and use it too. Would you like that, my love?"

Melpomaen nodded. "I would like that very much, Elrond," he said. 

"When will you tell him, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked.

"I will tell him today that we will go away tomorrow afternoon, but not where," Glorfindel said. "Erestor wants to go away, and I want him to know now that he will have his wish. Thank you, Elrond, for everything." He stood and prepared to leave. "I will go and see to the arrangements, then I want to get back to Erestor. We will see you both at dinner." He smiled, and said, "Love each other well. You both deserve it, you know." And with that, he left Elrond and Melpomaen alone.

"Did you hear, Elrond?" Melpomaen asked. "He said we were to love each other well. Who are we to ignore the command of a mighty elf lord?"

Elrond laughed as he scooped Mel up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. "I do not think we are going to have any problem fulfilling that command, my love. I intend to love you very well, indeed."

Melpomaen giggled. "As I intend to love you, my mighty elf lord."

~~~~*~~~~ 

Glorfindel dashed around the house speaking with the kitchen staff and the house servants. When all was arranged, he returned to his rooms and found Erestor sprawled on his bed, a book in his hands, reading. Naked.

Erestor looked up from his book and smiled. Closing the book and setting it aside, he said, "I thought a bath before dinner might be nice, but dinner is still several hours away, and I do not need a bath....yet. Would you care to mess me up so I will need a bath, my love?"

Glorfindel laughed and started undressing. "How sweet of you to ask, Erestor. I would love to mess you up, and myself as well. You were not thinking of bathing without me, were you?"

"Perish the thought, my love!" Erestor held out his arms invitingly. "You are going to tell me about your plan, now, aren't you lover?"

Glorfindel snorted and crawled onto the bed and into Erestor's arms. "Ah, my devious councilor is here. Send him away and bring back my outrageous little imp," Glorfindel whispered, his lips caressing Erestor's neck and his hand roaming the lithe body. "Councilor or imp, Elbereth, you are so beautiful, Erestor. I want to touch all of you, all at once." His lips roamed Erestor's white shoulder.

"Ah....the...plan, my love. Will you tell me your plan?"

"What plan, my beautiful little imp?"

Erestor forced himself to sit up and take Glorfindel's face within his hands. "Glorfindel, have you a wish to meet the balrog again? I can undoubtedly arrange it, you know. Your plan! For our wedding! Tell me! Please! I cannot stand it!" Erestor said heatedly.

Glorfindel grinned. "Oh! That plan! Aye, I have a plan." He moved his head and kissed the palm of one of Erestor's hands. "Tomorrow afternoon, you and I shall ride out to...somewhere. Alone. Somewhere where we will be alone and I will have you all to myself to ravish for a few days. You may not know where yet, so do not ask. Just pack enough clothes for a few days. On second thought, you will not need any clothes. Just wear something comfortable for riding. I have taken care of the rest. May I continue molesting you now, please Erestor?"

The impish councilor chuckled. Lying back, he pulled Glorfindel down with him. "Aye, please do, my fearsome balrog slayer."

Glorfindel captured the sweet mouth with his own and pulled Erestor into his arms. His hands roamed the silky body beside him, and Erestor draped a leg over his hip. Large hands cupped Erestor's firm bottom. When they finally ended the kiss, Glorfindel moved his hands and wrapped one around Erestor's erect member, and brought the other to his mouth to moisten his fingers. 

Erestor moaned into Glorfindel's neck as he was stroked. When a finger massaged his hidden entrance, Erestor fastened his mouth to Glorfindel's, and taking his lover's hard cock, slid his hand down the silk covered steel, matching stroke for stroke. One finger plunged inside his secret channel, and Erestor sucked on the tip of Glorfindel's tongue. When a second finger joined the first and rubbed against his hidden gland, Erestor broke the kiss, releasing a soft wail into Glorfindel's neck as pleasure filled his body. Not knowing whether to move forward into Glorfindel's hand or backward, pressing harder onto the fingers, Erestor hovered, suspended in between. Three fingers thrust faster and faster, striking his secret spot again and again, and he cried out, his hips beginning to move, thrusting his hard cock into Glorfindel's hand, then back onto the magical fingers.

Glorfindel watched as Erestor was undone. The hand around his erection slackened, but Glorfindel did not care. Erestor was never so beautiful, and the love in his heart for this perfect elf overflowed. Moving his mouth to Erestor's ear, he whispered, "I love you, Erestor," and sucked the tip of the ear into his mouth.

Erestor screamed Glorfindel's name as his climax surged through his body and he came hard. 

Glorfindel moaned, nearly whimpering, as Erestor trembled in his arms, and his own climax was ripped from him. "Erestor...Erestor...I love you."

The councilor was panting, straining to breathe. "Love...you...love ...you."

*****


	12. Chapter 12

Erestor and Glorfindel managed to get bathed and dressed in time for dinner. If Elrond had not been announcing his bonding with Melpomaen, they might have been tempted to dine privately in their rooms. If they failed to attend, however, someone might interpret it as a lack of support for the marriage. Arriving in the dining hall before Elrond and Mel, the Chief Councilor and the Seneschal took their places at the table, joining Elrond's children and Lindir. 

It wasn't long before the newly bonded pair entered together. Elrond led Melpomaen to his new place beside him, and began to speak. "My friends, I have an announcement to make this evening." The chatter in the room stopped and all eyes turned to their lord. The twins and Arwen quietly rose and surrounded their father and his husband, demonstrating their support. 

A nervous Melpomaen stood blushing, eyes focused on the floor. Arwen stood next to him. Unseen behind his elaborate robes and her gown, she took her new Ada's hand and squeezed it gently. "Look up and smile, Ada Mel," she whispered so no one else could hear. "Put your eyes on Ada."

Melpomaen looked up at her and smiled gently, squeezed her hand back, then looked at Elrond. Focusing on his mate, he gained control of his fears and nervousness.

Elrond's throat constricted and his eyes glistened as he smiled at his children, touched by their action. Clearing his throat, he began again. "Not all of you know that when my dearly loved wife, Celebrian, left these shores, she requested of me that I take a new mate - someone to stand by my side in the times to come. In the many years since she left, there has only been one who has ever touched my heart." Elrond pulled Mel closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I hope you will wish much joy to me and my newly bonded mate, Melpomaen. Tonight I name him a lord of Imladris, and would have him take his rightful place beside me." 

Every elf in the hall stood as a sign of their respect and approval, and the room erupted in cheers and applause. Elladan took a circlet from where it had been hidden in his robes. Made of mithril, its gentle curves and swirls closely mirrored Elrond's. Stepping in front of the softly blushing elf, he placed it on Melpomaen's brow. 

"Now you look like a real lord, Ada Mel," Arwen whispered, kissing Melpomaen on the cheek. After giving both of her fathers a quick embrace, she returned to her place along with her brothers. 

Elrond took Mel's hands into his own and kissed him chastely to renewed cheers. "You see, my heart? They love you as I do," he whispered. 

When Elrond and Mel took their seats, the rest of the elves did the same. Elrond signaled for the servants to begin serving. "Well, everyone seems to approve," he said.

"Indeed," Erestor said, smiling. "Most of us have watched the two of you for years, thinking what a fine couple you would make. I am so happy for you both, my friends."

"Thank you, Erestor," Elrond replied, then he laughed. "It seems we were both being silly elves." Leaning over he kissed Melpomaen again.

After dinner, there was singing and dancing in the Hall of Fire. Glorfindel and Erestor stood together watching as Elrond and Melpomaen danced together. Erestor rested his back again Glorfindel's chest and sighed happily.

"Are you happy, my love?" Glorfindel asked, wrapping an arm around Erestor's waist.

"I am. For all of us. Will you dance with me, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me. I thought I would be a wallflower tonight," Glorfindel said, turning Erestor around in his arms and dancing them out onto the floor.

Erestor chuckled. "Do you know, I have heard that men and women do not dance close together as elves do. It is said only their hands touch, and they take prancing little steps together. What is the use of dancing if you cannot be in your partner's arms?" Erestor rested his head against Glorfindel's shoulder.

"What use indeed. Erestor?"

Erestor lifted his head and looked up at Glorfindel.

"Perfect," Glorfindel whispered, lowering his head and kissing Erestor softly. When the music ended, he asked, "Do you think we can retire now, love? I want you all to myself."

"Then come, my love," Erestor smiled. 

As they were leaving, a servant motioned to Glorfindel, indicating he wished to speak to him. "Wait a moment, love," Glorfindel said. "I will be right back." 

Elladan brought the councilor a glass of wine to sip as he waited, and Erestor watched as Glorfindel spoke to the servant, then went to Elrond for a brief talk. When he returned, Erestor set his unfinished wine on a table for the servants to dispose of. He hadn't really cared for it, and had only taken a few swallows. As they were walking back to their rooms, Erestor asked, "What was that about?"

"Your surprise," Glorfindel grinned. "Ask me no more, Erestor. I will not tell you yet."

Erestor pouted.

Glorfindel laughed. "That will get you nothing but this, Erestor," he said, and pulling Erestor into a doorway kissed him passionately. "You are adorable when you pout. Do it for me again," he whispered as he caressed Erestor's cheek and ear with a hand.

"How can I pout when you are doing that, my love?" Erestor whispered back as he pulled Glorfindel's head down for another kiss. 

The kiss left them both panting for more, and they hurried the rest of the way to their rooms. The door had barely shut behind them before they were in each other's arms, mouths fastened together and fingers deftly opening clasps and buttons. 

"Your bed," Glorfindel panted, as their robes dropped to the floor. "We made a mess of mine this afternoon." 

Erestor wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck and pulled the golden head down for another kiss. As the warrior lifted him up, Erestor wrapped his legs around Glorfindel's waist. Carried to his room, their kiss grew more passionate until his tongue thrust deeply into Glorfindel's sweetness.

Glorfindel laid his precious burden on the bed and covered Erestor's body with his own, grinding their hard members together. "Erestor...Erestor...you inflame me," he groaned. His hands clutched at Erestor's sides and his hips pounded their groins together. "I want you....want you...want you." Growling he lifted himself to align their weeping shafts. Wrapping his hand around them, he stroked them together. The soft moans coming from Erestor were driving him wild. He had never wanted anything or anyone as much as he wanted Erestor. "I want to drive myself into you and feel your hot, tight channel clench around me. I want to watch you become totally undone as I make love to you until all you can do is writhe beneath me and scream my name. I want to take you, over and over again, burying myself deep inside you. You *will* be mine."

Erestor wrapped his legs tightly around Glorfindel and his fingers were buried in the golden mane. His beloved had never been so forceful, so passionate, and he reveled in Glorfindel's strength and the feel of him covering his body. He would probably have a bruise or two on his sides where Glorfindel had gripped him, but they would fade quickly. The words the warrior spoke were full of want and need and raw passion, and Erestor released a whimper as Glorfindel's large and powerful hand stroked their lengths. 

Glorfindel groaned in response to Erestor's whimper. He captured Erestor's mouth in a deep kiss, tongues curling around each other, as his stroking became harder and faster. 

Their mouths tore apart as lightening flashed through their bodies and they came, crying out the other's name, over and over again.

Minutes later Glorfindel held Erestor, who still trembled occasionally in the aftermath of his climax. He ran his hand lightly over the councilor's side, shaken to see bruises from his hands. "Erestor," he whispered, "did I hurt you, beloved? I...am so sorry...I...I don't know what came over me...I have loved you for so long...I love you so much. Please, speak to me, love. Are you all right?" 

Erestor held on to Glorfindel tightly and purred softly as another delicious shiver flowed through his body. "You did not hurt me, love," he finally managed to say in a soft voice, his head still buried in Glorfindel's chest. "Feels so good. I love how strong and powerful you are." Another shiver coursed though his limbs and he gave another throaty purr. "Oh...that feels so good, Glorfindel. What did you do to make me feel like this?"

Glorfindel held his trembling lover, relieved and awed at Erestor's response. "I do not know, my love. Tell me what it feels like?" he said quietly.

"I can still feel you touching me...your hand around us. Your erection so hard against mine. I can almost feel you inside of me." Erestor cried out as a tremendous flash ran through his body, shaking him to the core. "Lightening....feels like lightening! I want you now!" he screamed, grinding his groin into Glorfindel's. Another shiver ran through him and he whimpered with bliss, pressing his whole body length into Glorfindel's. 

Glorfindel could feel Erestor's hardened member against his hip. How could Erestor be so hard already? How could that be so soon after they had both found their completion? As he wrapped his hand around it and gently stroked, Erestor released a keening wail, thrusting wildly into Glorfindel's hand. "Erestor, my love, how is this possible?"

Erestor's answer was to clutch at Glorfindel and seek his lips for a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue deeply into his golden warrior's depths. The councilor's long fingers clawed at Glorfindel's back, leaving red scratches. In a matter of moments Erestor spilled his seed over Glorfindel's hand, and then it started all over again. Erestor whimpered, wailed and screamed, trembling and pressing against Glorfindel. His teeth bit into the warrior's neck and he begged again to be taken. 

Glorfindel was beside himself, unable to do anything but to try and satisfy Erestor as gently as possible. Taking him was not an option; this was neither Imladris' stately councilor nor his seductive little imp, and he knew it was not what "his" Erestor wanted. When Erestor finally passed out after his fourth orgasm, Glorfindel was in a near panic. After making sure that the councilor was breathing normally, but deeply asleep, Glorfindel finally gave in to his worry, shedding quiet tears and holding his beloved one close in his arms.

Throughout the remainder of the long night, Glorfindel watched and worried, waiting for the dawn when he could seek out Elrond. 

When the sky finally began to lighten, Glorfindel carefully left Erestor's bed and hurried to his own room to quickly wash and dress, then set out for Elrond's quarters. As he neared his lord's door, he could clearly hear Elrond's angry voice.

"You two are old enough to have known better! Have you no idea of the danger of what you did?"

After a few moments filled with low mumbles he could not decipher, Elrond continued. "You gave it to Erestor as well? Oh, Valar! Who else did you give it to?"

Glorfindel was closer to the room now and could hear one of the twins answering. "No one else, Ada. Just Melpomaen and Erestor."

Glorfindel pounded on the door, then opened it without waiting for a reply. Elladan and Elrohir were standing, heads bowed, in front of their father. "What did you do to Erestor?" he said angrily.

The twins started as Glorfindel advanced on them, his hands at his side formed into fists. Taking a step back, they looked anxiously at their father.

Elrond stood in front of the twins and motioned for Glorfindel to wait. No matter how angry he was these two were still his sons. 

"Erestor only had a few sips, Ada," Elladan said. "He left his glass almost full."

"You are most fortunate for that," Elrond answered. "Leave us now. I will speak to Glorfindel. You two had better pray I heal fast. For each day I am unable to ride, you will spend one month mucking out the stables. And that is only *my* punishment. You will still have to hear what Glorfindel's will be, and you may also expect to receive a punishment from Mel and Erestor. Now get out of my sight before I let Glorfindel have at you!"

The twins nearly ran from the room, shutting the door behind them. "We deserve the punishments we will receive," Elrohir said quietly as they walked down the hall. "We could have really hurt them."

Elladan nodded. "We have hurt them enough with what they will go through when they wake up."

" Ada's right. We're old enough to know better. We have to stop playing pranks, 'Dan. It has to stop here."

"Aye," Elladan said firmly. "We stop here."

The rest of Imladris would not notice it for several months, but the day had finally come when Elladan and Elrohir reached their true majority. 

Back in Elrond's rooms, Glorfindel paced as Elrond explained what the twins had done by spiking wine served to Melpomaen and Erestor with a rare herb.

"We use the herb in very small quantities to help revive men who are near dying. It is never given to elves because the effect is quite different. In elves, it stimulates sexual desire. The amount that Melpomaen drank was excessive. Fortunately, Erestor did not consume much."

"Valar, Elrond! You should have seen Erestor! And that was a small amount?" Glorfindel said, shaking his head. "Dear Elbereth, what did you go through with Mel, then?"

Elrond cleared his throat. "Well....let us just say I find it difficult to sit at the moment, and I will not be taking my horse out riding for several days." He suddenly grinned, and whispered conspiratorially to Glorfindel, "You should have seen Mel. He was magnificent! I actually rather enjoyed most of it."

Glorfindel snorted at his lord. "I believe I can imagine what happened if Erestor was any indication. Four times, Elrond! I was nearly going crazy! How many times did Melpomaen...hmmm...."

"Would you believe seven? Thank the Valar he did not last long each time or I think I would be dead by now," Elrond replied, sobering. "But that is not the worst of it, Glorfindel. The herb has an unusual effect as it wears off. Mel and Erestor will experience sadness and depression. Both will feel guilt and regret at what happened. I am sorry to say they will remember everything. That is going to be the hardest for us. Luckily, it should only last a day in Mel's case, and a few hours in Erestor's."

"I know what punishment I want for the twins. They will spend two hours a day working with the healers until they know every single herb in our stores, what its usages and dosages are, and whether it is for men or elves," Glorfindel said firmly.

"Aye, I agree," Elrond replied. "I will see it done." He went to a cupboard and mixed several herbs in a vessel, then placed them in a pouch. Handing it to Glorfindel he said, "Make a tea of these, and have Erestor drink as much as he can. It will help him recover. He will most likely be very hungry as well. I will have a servant deliver some food and hot water for the tea to your rooms."

Glorfindel took the herbs, nodding his thanks. "I had better return to Erestor. I do not want him to awake alone."

"Just remember, it will be over for you in a few hours. Take Erestor away from here when he recovers. I think what you have planned for him will help complete his recovery. Mel will probably not awaken until near evening, then we will have another day or two until he is completely recovered. When you return in a few days, I will take him away for a little while."

"Thank you, Elrond. I will do that. We will return by the fifth day. Is that soon enough?"

"Aye, that will be perfect. By then we should both feel like traveling. Remember, I cannot ride yet."

Glorfindel returned to Erestor's rooms, where he found the councilor still asleep. He began to gather the items they would need to take with them. He wanted to take Erestor away as soon as the worst was over, and it would be better to pack while Erestor was still sleeping. He pulled out clothing from his wardrobe and Erestor's, selected several books they would both like, retrieved their favorite bath oils and soaps, and got Erestor's small chess set they used when they traveled. Everything else they would require was already at his small cabin, hidden away in a dense forest on the banks of the Bruinen.

A servant brought a tray of food and a kettle of hot water to place over the fire. Glorfindel brewed a cup of tea for Erestor to have it ready, then sat in a chair next to the bed, watching Erestor and waiting. Erestor had been beautiful last night in his passion. It was not the "real" Erestor, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Even though Glorfindel had been convinced of the "wrongness" of Erestor's actions, it was still wonderful, and he had enjoyed most of it tremendously. He only hoped that his beloved would not be too upset to see the scratches he had made on Glorfindel's back and the bite marks on his neck and shoulders.

*****


	13. Chapter 13

When Erestor stirred and groaned, Glorfindel immediately left his chair and was at his beloved's side in bed, stroking his soft, dark hair. Erestor turned, looked at Glorfindel with shock in his eyes, and let loose a sorrowful wail. He turned away from Glorfindel and sobbed loudly into his pillow.

Glorfindel pulled Erestor up into his arms and held him tightly against his chest. "Shhh, my love, it's all right. Please do not cry so, love. It breaks my heart."

"How can you...stand...to see me...after last night," Erestor sobbed out into his lover's shoulder. "I am nothing...but a...whore!"

"Nay, Erestor. You were beautiful. You showed me how much you loved me. Never a whore. You were like a....a loveable little kitten."

"A cat in...heat!" Erestor cried so hard his words were nearly intelligible, and his whole body shook.

"Erestor, beloved, I need you to listen to me. What happened last night was not your fault. The twins gave you wine that contained an herb that is not good for elves. Both you and Melpomaen were drugged. We were very fortunate because you did not drink much of the wine. It was not your fault."

Glorfindel's words had no effect on Erestor. The miserable elf kept sobbing and wailing. "You will not love...me now. I even...bit you. I...hurt...you! I did not...mean to...hurt...you. I am so sorry...so sorry. I did not mean...to hurt you. I am so sorry. You hate...me now...I know you hate me. You do not... want to... marry...me now." Erestor's cries grew louder. "Don't leave me, Glorfindel! I did not mean to hurt you!"

Erestor's cries and sobs tore at Glorfindel's heart. He took the miserable elf's head between his hands and forced Erestor to look at him. "I love you, Erestor," he said softly. "I will always love you. I want to marry you more than anything else in all of Arda. You did not hurt me. I love you. I love you so very much." He dried Erestor's face with his hands and kissed his lips, his eyes, and his cheeks, but the tears did not stop. "Elrond gave me some tea for you and said you must drink it, my love. Let me get it for you. Are you hungry?"

Erestor looked at Glorfindel mournfully and nodded. . 

"You lie here and rest for a moment and I will bring you the tea and some food. When we have eaten we will take a nice hot bath together. Would you like that?" 

Erestor sniffled and nodded. "Don't leave me, Glorfindel," he said hoarsely. "I am so sorry."

Glorfindel was grateful that Erestor had at least stopped crying and sobbing so hard, even if his tears continued to fall. He realized that telling Erestor about the wine had had no effect on him, but reassuring him of his love did. He had to continue to reassure Erestor that he still loved him and still wanted to marry him then. "I love you, Erestor. I will always love you. Never doubt that. I will never leave you. I will be your husband and you will be mine very soon. Let me get your tea, my love. It will make you feel better."

Erestor clung onto Glorfindel tightly. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I am so sorry. Don't hate me. I cannot live without you, Glorfindel. Please don't leave me."

Glorfindel wrapped Erestor up in his arms and held him close. "I will never leave you, my sweet one. Never. I love you. You are my life, my love." But he had to get that tea into Erestor. "Come, my love, let me hold you. I will carry you and hold you in my arms and we will have some of the tea. I will not let you go, Erestor. I will never let you go." He wrapped Erestor in a blanket, picked him up, and walked with him in his arms to the table. Sitting in a chair with Erestor on his lap, he held the cup to the councilor's mouth. "Drink, love."

Erestor was thirsty, and emptied the cup. He lay in Glorfindel's arms and rested his head on the warrior's shoulder. "It's good. I am hungry, Glorfindel. May I have something to eat?"

"Of course, my love." Glorfindel reached for the tray and uncovered a bowl of sweetened porridge. He fed Erestor a few spoonfuls, then alternated it with fresh strawberries and sips of more tea until Erestor had finished everything and had finished three cups of tea. "Are you feeling a little better now, love?"

Erestor nodded. "Can we have a bath now, Glorfindel? You will stay with me, won't you?"

"Aye, love. We will bathe together, and then you can rest some more. I will stay right beside you." Glorfindel kissed Erestor's brow, just as a knock came at the door.

"Glorfindel?" Arwen's voice called from the hall. " Ada sent me to bring you some more food. May I come in?"

Glorfindel straightened Erestor's blanket around the lithe elf and called to Arwen, "Aye, come in."

Arwen carefully opened the door while holding the tray. "I have more tea for Erestor, Glorfindel, and regular tea for you. I will bring you anything that you need today, so no one will know of this." She set the tray with the tea, bread, fruit and cheese on the table and took the old tray. I will be back in a couple of hours with more. If you tell me when you want to leave, I will have your horses brought to the front of the house so you do not have to go to the stables." She paused, looking at Erestor, who was hiding his head against Glorfindel's chest. "I am so sorry, Erestor," she said quietly. "My brothers are sorry too. They said to tell you that they will accept any punishment you choose for them. I hope you give them a very stern one."

Erestor did not reply, but nodded slightly against Glorfindel's chest. 

"Thank you, Arwen," Glorfindel said. "Is Melpomaen still sleeping?"

"Aye. Ada said he would sleep for several hours more."

Glorfindel nodded. "We will see you in a couple of hours. Thank you, Arwen, for everything."

Arwen nodded, then left them, taking the old tray away.

"Do you want anything else to eat before our bath, love? Elrond said you would be very hungry."

Erestor shook his head. "Just the bath right now. I feel....dirty."

"I love you, Erestor," Glorfindel said. He hoped his beloved was not feeling dirty because of what happened, but did not think it was a good idea to ask him. "I promise I will always love you and never leave you." He kissed Erestor gently on his brow and eyes. "Come, love, let us have our bath." He carried his lover into the bathroom and set him on a chair that stood against the wall. "Can you sit for a few moments while I fill the bathtub, love?"

Erestor nodded and lifted his sorrowful eyes to watch Glorfindel. If he couldn't keep touching the elf he loved while he sat on his own, he didn't want Glorfindel out of his sight.

Glorfindel opened the taps to fill the tub from the hot springs under the house, and added plenty of lavender oil, hoping the scent would help calm Erestor. He quickly undressed and went back to his beloved. Erestor was sitting looking at him, and tears rolled down his face again. "What is it, love?"

"Your back. I scratched you. I am so sorry, so sorry, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel took the blanket away from Erestor and picked his up in his arms. "They are nothing. They do not hurt. And I loved what you were doing when you made them. Do your sides hurt where I bruised you, love? I'm sorry. I got a little carried away last night too. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Erestor blinked and wiped at his eyes. "You...didn't hurt me. I...loved it when you...held on to me like that."

It was a good thing the bathtub was large enough for ten elves. After Glorfindel stepped into it carrying Erestor, he was able to arrange the smaller elf so he was sitting comfortably crossways on his lap. Glorfindel could hold him in his arms and see his face. And it was a very comfortable position for kissing. "I love holding you. You are so precious to me, love." He kissed Erestor's eyelids gently. "I love your eyes." He kissed the tip of his nose. "I love your nose." He kissed his lips softly. "And I love your lips. I love kissing you." He graced Erestor's lips with another very soft kiss.

Tears sprang up in Erestor's eyes again, and he wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck and cried in earnest. "I...love...you....Glorfindel. I love...you...so much," he sobbed out.

Glorfindel rocked Erestor gently. "Don't cry, my sweet one. Please don't cry. I love you...I love you...we are together, and everything is all right now."

Erestor lifted his head and his tear filled eyes looked up at Glorfindel. "Would you...kiss me again, please?"

"Oh, my love, all of my kisses are only for you...all for you," Glorfindel said, his lips touching Erestor's. Softly and slowing he ran his tongue over Erestor's soft lips before allowing it to slip inside.

Erestor moaned as Glorfindel's tongue gently caressed his. It was the softest, most sensual, most beautiful kiss he had ever received.


	14. Chapter 14

By midday Erestor began to feel better as his depression lifted. After their bath, Glorfindel had helped him dress, then brushed his long, dark hair, and braided it into one heavy rope that hung down his back. Erestor had drunk more of Elrond's tea, and they had both eaten. Glorfindel made up Erestor's bed with fresh linens, and they lay on the bed to rest, arms wrapped around each other. 

"Glorfindel, will you take me away today?" Erestor asked, his head on Glorfindel's chest. He was feeling much better, just tired. Glorfindel loved him still and was going to bind with him. If only he didn't still feel so ashamed over what had happened.

"Aye, love, as soon as you feel well enough to travel for an hour or two."

"Just an hour or two? We will still be inside Imladris then?"

Glorfindel nodded. "Aye. It is a very special place. We will be quite alone, and very safe and comfortable, and we do not have to return until five days from now."

"Sounds nice," Erestor said dreamily. "I really am feeling better, love. Can we leave soon, please? I would like to go away with you, and just forget everything for a little while. I feel...so ashamed. I know no one but you saw me, but I just don't want to see anyone else for a little while."

Glorfindel was saddened by Erestor's words. "And do you not wish to go away to marry me, my love? Only to get away from everyone?"

Erestor raised his head and looked at his golden love. "I want to marry you with all my heart, Glorfindel. Forgive me for making it sound as if getting away from everyone was the only reason. My mind is still a little garbled, but of one thing I am sure - I love you with all my heart, all my body and all my soul." 

Moving his head closer to Erestor's, Glorfindel whispered, "Will you kiss me?" He knew Erestor was still feeling shy about initiating anything since last night. Erestor's silky lips descended on his, and he moaned softly. There was nothing more beautiful than his lover's sweet mouth. Restraining himself, he allowed Erestor to fully control the kiss. 

Erestor could not resist running his fingers through Glorfindel's hair and caressing his neck. Ghosting his tongue over satiny lips, he was rewarded with a soft whimper. Emboldened, he nipped at the lower lip and then caressed it with his tongue. Remembering Glorfindel's earlier kiss, he gently pressed past lips and teeth and softly touched the warrior's tongue with his own. Glorfindel whimpered into his mouth.

And a knock sounded at the door.

Both elves moaned as they pulled apart. "Arwen, is that you?" Glorfindel said.

"'Aye, Glorfindel," a voice said from outside the door. "May I come in?"

"Come in, little one," Glorfindel called. He whispered to Erestor, "Let us leave, my love. I have our things already packed." 

Erestor nodded and moved off of Glorfindel so they could both get up.

Glorfindel went into his own rooms as Arwen entered, and hastily scribbled a note at his desk. Returning to Erestor's rooms, he handed the note to Arwen. "We are leaving, Arwen. Will you take care of this for me, and then have someone bring our horses around?"

Arwen glanced at the note and smiled. "Of course, Glorfindel. Is there anything else you need?"

"If you would send a servant to bring some flasks of water and a little food from the kitchens for our journey, I would be grateful." Glorfindel smiled down at Arwen. "Thank you, little one."

Arwen smiled again and dashed off. 

Erestor went to his wardrobe and reached for his cloak, then looked up at the shelf where he had placed the box with Glorfindel's brooch. "Glorfindel, may I have my pack? I think I would like to add a couple of things."

Glorfindel retrieved their packs from his rooms and handed Erestor his. 

Opening his pack, Erestor checked the contents. "Are you sure this is all we will need, love? Two sets of clothing for five days?" 

Glorfindel laughed. "I am a silly elf. I packed like I was going on patrol. You're right, of course. We may want to wear fresh clothing every day. I will just go and add some things to my pack as well." Chucking at his own stupidity, Glorfindel took his pack into his room. The cottage held a few articles of clothing he kept there, like lounging robes and an extra set of regular daywear, but he would need more if he were not to smell like he was out on patrol.

Erestor smiled and took the brooch down and placed it in the pack. He didn't know where they were going, but Glorfindel had said they would be comfortable, so he added a soft robe he wore for lounging around his rooms that was too sheer to wear in public, a pair of soft house slippers, and three more sets of tunics and leggings. 

Arwen carefully opened the door to Glorfindel's rooms. "Glorfindel, are you in here?" she whispered. 

Glorfindel stealthily went to Arwen, smiling broadly to see her carrying two boxes, each the size of a book. Arwen grinned and handed him the boxes. He kissed her on the cheek in thanks, and she quietly hurried out again. Carrying the boxes back to his bedroom, he peeked inside of them, then buried them at the bottom of his pack. He strapped on his sword and fastened his bow and quiver on his back. He was ready.

Erestor had finished his packing, and was brushing his long hair out when Glorfindel rejoined him. The dark hair swirled over his buttocks in soft waves from the braid. He smiled at Glorfindel as he added the brush to his pack and closed it. "I like to feel the wind in my hair when I ride," he said.

The warrior put his pack on the floor and held his arms open. "Come here, my beautiful love." 

Erestor moved into the welcoming embrace and laid his head on Glorfindel's shoulder. "I am excited. I can't wait to leave with you. Just the two of us, together." He smiled up at his beloved.

"As I am, my love," Glorfindel said. "I love you so much, Erestor," he brushed his lips against the smaller elf's. "You are so beautiful, so perfect," he whispered against the soft lips before claiming a passionate kiss. A knock sounded at the door. "And that is the last time we will be interrupted for the next five days. Come in, Arwen." He grinned at Erestor as they parted. 

Arwen entered the room carrying a small pack. "Your horses are at the door," she grinned, "and there is fruit and cheese, a flask of water and more tea for Erestor in here." She handed the pack to Glorfindel. "I will miss you both," she said, and stood on her toes to kiss them both on a cheek.

"Take care of your father and Melpomaen for us while we are gone, Arwen," Erestor said. "I think your father may need your help with Melpomaen when he awakens." Erestor took his knives, bow and quiver from the wardrobe. He strapped his knives at his waist and held his bow and quiver, planning on fastening them to his horse.

"I will," Arwen answered. "Now you two go. It is midday already. Do not forget to drink the tea, Erestor. Ada says you must."

"We will be back at the end of the fifth day, little one," Glorfindel said as he picked up their packs. 

After they said goodbye to Arwen, Glorfindel and Erestor hurried out to the courtyard. Two stable hands stood by Asfaloth and Erestor's black stallion, and took the larger packs from Glorfindel to fasten them on the horses. 

"Fasten both of the packs onto Durion," Glorfindel said. “Lord Erestor will ride with me on Asfaloth.”

Erestor looked up at Glorfindel, surprised but pleased. He attached his bow and quiver to Durion, then gracefully seated himself on Asfaloth. Glorfindel quickly settled behind him, wrapping his arms around Erestor and taking the reins in his hands. 

When the packs were fastened, the stable hands stepped back. Glorfindel thanked them, and he and Erestor were off, following the Bruinen south, sheltered in the surrounding forest. 

They rode in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the open air. Erestor relaxed and leaned back against Glorfindel. Birdsong filled the air and gentle breezes caressed their cheeks and moved their hair. "This is so nice," Erestor sighed. 

"Hmmm..." Glorfindel purred, nuzzling Erestor's head with his chin. "Might I have a kiss, oh fair one," he said softly. When Erestor turned his head, Glorfindel captured his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Erestor moaned. Asfaloth snorted, stomped, and shook his head, and both elves broke out laughing.

"I do not care if you approve or not, Asfaloth," Glorfindel said. "Get used to it."

After an hour they stopped in a sheltered glen and sat upon a fallen tree. Erestor drank his tea and ate a piece of fruit while the horses grazed. "Aiya, I have eaten so much today, Glorfindel. I seem to be constantly hungry." 

Glorfindel chuckled and pulled Erestor into his arms. "It will pass soon, love," he said, kissing Erestor softly. "Come, let us continue on our journey."

They called the horses and remounted Asfaloth. Glorfindel veered out of the forest towards the river and they rode along the shoreline for a mile or so. At a bend in the river, he moved back into the thick forest. Just inside the first line of trees was a clearing, unseen from the riverbank. And in the clearing sat a cottage with a small stable next to it. Apple trees grew around the clearing, and their branches were heavy with ripe, red fruit. A small garden next to the cottage was neatly planted with herbs and vegetables. Round balls of cabbage, plump pods of peas and beans hanging on vines, and leafy greens just waited to be harvested. And next to the vegetable garden was a flower garden bursting in color, with roses, lilacs, daisies, and a myriad of other flowers.

"Oh, Glorfindel.... it's beautiful!" Erestor breathed. "But whose is it, and how is it here?"

"It is mine," Glorfindel said. "Do you remember when I first returned, how I needed to get away and be alone?"

Erestor nodded. Glorfindel stopped the horses and dismounted, followed by Erestor. The warrior continued talking as they removed their packs and the horses' saddles and let the horses roam free. 

"Elrond had it built for me. He told me this would be my special place to come and find myself again. When I disappeared for days at a time, I came here. Even after I no longer needed to be alone, I still came. I love it here. And once in a while, Elrond comes too. We have kept it secret - only a few of the servants even know about it. When he went off alone after Celebrian sailed, this is where he came to. There is something special here, Erestor. The trees, the animals, everything is so peaceful. And now it will be our special place."

"But who tends the garden?" Erestor asked.

"The two gardeners who planted it come out once in a while during the season. They love it here too, and it does not require much care. And Elrond or I come out here every so often, although neither of us has spent a night here for many years. It's almost magical how everything grows here. But no one will come while we are here. Some of the servants came out yesterday and cleaned the cottage and brought everything we will need. When we return, Elrond is going to bring Melpomaen here for a few days to help him recover."

Glorfindel opened the stable door for the horses to find their way inside when they wanted to. He put the saddles inside, then returned to Erestor and helped him carry their packs. "Come, I want to show you inside." Going to the door of the cottage, he opened it and stood aside for Erestor to enter. "Welcome to your new home away from home, my love," he said softly.

Erestor entered the cottage and wandered around in awe. In the main room was a large fireplace with soft rugs and pillows spread before it. There were comfortable chairs, footstools, side tables, and a long chaise, as well as a large dining table with chairs. Through an open doorway, he could see the kitchen. A door off the main room led to a bedroom containing a wardrobe, dressing table, and a large four-poster bed with canopy and curtains in a deep green fabric shot with gold. Tables stood on each side of the bed, each with a lamp filled with oil sitting on it. The room had its own fireplace, and like the one in the main room, it was already laid and waiting to be lit. 

There was another door leading out of the bedroom and Erestor opened it, then giggled when he saw a large bathtub with taps, a privy, a basin with more taps, and shelves holding fresh, plush towels and jars of soaps and oils. "There are taps for water, Glorfindel! From the Bruinen?"

"Aye. Which means the water is cold, but if we leave a fire in the stove in the kitchen it will heat the water in the pipes for the bath," Glorfindel grinned. "Come and see the kitchen." He took Erestor's hand and led him back through the cottage and into the kitchen. "See, there are sinks with more taps for cooking and washing up, and we even have an iron stove and oven." There was a large worktable with chairs for preparing food, and shelves held pots and pans, dishes and food staples. A basket of fresh breads, bottles of wine, and rounds of cheese sat on the table, all brought by the servants the day before. 

"Oh, it's wonderful, Glorfindel - all of it!" Erestor exclaimed, throwing himself into Glorfindel's arms. 

"I am glad it pleases you, my love," Glorfindel said with a smile. "Do I get a kiss for my surprise?"

Erestor pulled his lover's lips down on his own and gave him a loving kiss. "So what are we going to do with the rest of our day, my love?" he said softly. 

"I thought I would catch us some nice fish for our dinner. Would you like to come down to Bruinen with me? We can bring a blanket or two, and you can rest while I fish. Then we will make dinner together. How does that sound, my sweet one?" Glorfindel lovingly kissed the dark head. "And if you are feeling quite yourself again after dinner...well, we will see." He grinned and kissed the tip of Erestor's nose. 

Glorfindel gathered his fishing pole, a basket for the fish, a knife to clean them with, and blankets. Erestor put bread, cheese, two glasses and a bottle of wine in a basket, then went outside to the apple trees, plucked two ripe apples and added them to his basket. 

It was only a short walk back to the Bruinen. Erestor spread the blankets, cut pieces of the bread, cheese, and apple, and poured wine into the two glasses. He set the food and wine on a rock next to Glorfindel, and they sat together and ate as the warrior fished. 

The sound of the flowing river was soothing, and when he had finished his meal, Erestor spread his blankets next to Glorfindel, laid down, and promptly fell soundly asleep. Glorfindel gazed down at the sleeping elf, thinking again how beautiful he was, and wondering how he could have been so fortunate to earn Erestor's love. 

Glorfindel quickly caught more than enough fish for both their meal that night and breakfast the next day. He took them downriver a ways and cleaned them. Returning to Erestor, he was reluctant to wake the slumbering elf. Deciding that there were still several hours of daylight left and a nap sounded rather good, he lay down beside Erestor. Drawing the elf he loved gently into his arms, he rested and dozed for the next hour.

Erestor awoke to soft kisses falling on his face. Giggling, he wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck and captured the warrior's mouth in a passionate kiss. 

When they finally broke for air, Glorfindel nuzzled his head in Erestor's neck, gently nibbling here and there. "How do you feel, my heart?" he asked between nibbles.

"I feel wonderful, my love. And I am not even hungry again. More," Erestor purred, stretching his neck to give Glorfindel more room.

Glorfindel chuckled into Erestor's neck. "Oh...my little imp is back. I so love my little imp. Is my councilor in here too?" He lifted his head and gazed into Erestor's eyes. "I love you, Erestor. Will you bind yourself to me this night, my dear one?"

Erestor could not stop the tears that fell from his eyes. "I love you, Glorfindel. Aye, I will bind myself to you this night, beloved." Soft lips kissed the tears from his eyes before falling onto his lips.

~~~*~~~

Back at the Last Homely House~~~~

The three siblings sat in the twins room, waiting. None spoke, their eyes seemingly glued to the floor. 

The silence was shattered by a loud, piercing scream that echoed through the halls. 

Arwen ran from the room towards their father's rooms. The twins jumped up and stared at each other, eyes wide in distress and mouths grim. When the second scream split the air, Elrohir whimpered and threw himself at Elladan, seeking comfort in his brother's arms. 

They stood together, holding each other tightly, the sound of the screams broken only by their sobs.


	15. Chapter 15

Glorfindel lit the fire in the stove, and then he and Erestor went outside to the garden. Glorfindel gathered the herbs they would need, along with onions and carrots. Erestor picked plump pea pods, then moved to the apple trees and began filling a basket with apples. There was a beautiful apple right above his head that he wanted but could not quite reach. Holding his arm high above his head, he jumped up trying to grab it, and missed. He was just about to try again when he was lifted high from behind in strong arms. Giggling, he took his apple and was set back on the ground, spun around and soundly kissed.

Hand-in-hand, they carried their baskets back into the cottage kitchen and began preparing their meal. They worked together shelling peas, cleaning carrots, and pealing onions and apples. Glorfindel put the peas and carrots into a pot to steam, and chopped up the onions to fry with the fish. 

Erestor sliced the apples, put them in a large bowl, and gathered the ingredients he needed from the shelves. He added a little flour and a lot of sugar to the apples, along with spices, then spread the mixture out in a baking pan. Next, he took oats, sugar, and some of the butter that had been brought by the servants, mixed them together, and spread the mixture over the apples. He looked at his creation, pleased with himself. "This is ready to go into the oven, love," he said. Glorfindel took a heavy cloth and opened the oven door for Erestor to slide his pan in. As the apples baked, Glorfindel fried the onions and fish while Erestor set the dining table and poured the wine. 

~~Back at the Last Homely House~~

While Melpomaen slept, Elrond had washed him, changed the bed linens around him, and dressed him in a soft nightshirt. With nothing more to do until his beloved woke, the wise healer researched everything he could find about the herb the twins had slipped to Mel and Erestor. He sat at his desk in the room adjacent to the bedroom where Mel slept, books piled around him and stacked on the floor. He found nothing that he did not already know.

Before the first scream had ended, Melpomaen was in Elrond's arms. "Shhh, my love. It is all right....I have you now, it is all right," Elrond said softly, rocking his beloved. 

By the time the second scream ended, Arwen had burst into the room and was preparing the tea for Melpomaen just as her father had shown her to do.

When the third scream finally ended, tears streamed from Elrond's eyes. He cradled Melpomaen in his arms, trying to get him to drink some tea. Arwen finally sat behind her Ada Mel and wrapped her arms around him the best she could. The comfort of two elves holding him seemed to calm him slightly, and Elrond was able to get him to drink the tea.

~~At the cottage~~

After their wonderful dinner, the two elves worked together washing up the dishes and pans, and the kitchen was once again neat and tidy. They filled the bathtub with warm water and plenty of scented oils, and bathed each other lovingly in preparation for their binding. There was an abundance of loving kisses shared, although they spoke little.

They knelt facing each other in the center of the bed, their hands clasped together, and as naked as the day they came into the world. Their long hair flowed loose around them, and their eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy. 

Glorfindel spoke softly as he gazed into his beloved's eyes. "Erestor, you have been my closest friend and dearest companion through many long years. I love you more than I know how to express in mere words. You are my dearest wish come true. I take you as my husband for all time. I will feel no cold, for you will warm me. I will feel no loneliness, for you will be beside me. I will be the shoulder you lean on, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path, and I will make my home in your heart from this day forward. May Eru bless our binding." He slipped the ring onto Erestor's finger and kissed it in place. Cupping Erestor's face in his hands, he sealed his vows with a kiss.

Erestor smiled and looked at the elf he loved through his tears. "Glorfindel, my love, you are my heart and my soul, the very air I breathe that gives me life. I give you all that I am, for you complete me. I take you as my husband for all time. Trials and happiness will come to pass, but no matter what we may encounter together, I will be beside you, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. With you I will walk my path, and I will make my home in your heart from this day forward. May Eru bless our binding." He placed the ring on Glorfindel's finger, then kissed it. His arms wrapped around Glorfindel's broad shoulders, and as they kissed, Erestor laid back and pulled the warrior on top of him. 

Glorfindel captured Erestor's mouth in a deep kiss, thinking nothing was a sweet as his lover's kisses or the feel of their tongues caressing. Forced to part for breath, he rained soft kisses on Erestor's face, whispering, "I love you, I love you, I love you," and answered soft cries of sweetness and enduring love nearly overwhelmed his heart. 

~~Back at the Last Homely House~~

Elrond had finally sent Arwen away to rest. She had been so distressed by Melpomaen's tears that she could not stop crying, and Elrond couldn't bear to have two of those he loved most in the world in the same state. He had sent her to her brothers, knowing that they would comfort their little sister.

Melpomaen had been crying for hours without stop and his sobs were now harsh and raspy. Elrond continued to pour tea into him and hold him close, rocking him and singing to him as one would a child. 

"Why are you still with me?" Mel finally rasped out. "How can you stand to be near me?"

"I love you, my husband," Elrond said softly, reminding Melpomaen that they were bonded. "I will always be with you. I love you so very much."

"But I hurt you...I know I did," Melpomaen sobbed out. "I do not know what happened...how I could do that...I hurt you, I hurt you, I hurt you..."

"Shhh, my love. It was not your fault. The twins drugged you. They didn't know it would cause such harm. And you didn't really hurt me. I thought it was...rather wonderful." Mel's sobs stopped when Elrond spoke, so he kept talking, interspersing it with soft kisses to his beloved's wet cheeks and soft lips. "If I hadn't been so worried about you, I would have enjoyed relinquishing all control to you. It is rather nice not to have to be in charge all the time."

"But I hurt you....I hurt you."

"Do you love me, my heart?" Elrond asked with another soft kiss to Mel's lips. "Did you not make love to me last night? Did you not tell me the whole while how very much you loved me?"

The smaller elf nodded and looked into Elrond's eyes.

"And did I not tell you the whole time how beautiful you were, and kiss you with passion? Do you remember my telling you how very much I loved you, beloved?"

Melpomaen nodded again. "You will not leave me then? You still love me?"

"I will love you for eternity, beloved. I will never leave you." Elrond gently captured Melpomaen's mouth with his own, softly pressing for entrance. When it was granted their tongues slowly loved together in the sweetest of kisses.

Mel stomach rumbled, and Elrond gently broke away. "You need to eat, my love. You must be starving."

The smaller elf nodded. "I am very hungry, but I am so tired."

Elrond laid his beloved on the bed, half sitting against the pillows, and brought the tray of food from the table. Sitting beside Melpomaen, he fed his exhausted mate.

~~At the cottage~~

Erestor moaned as Glorfindel's mouth worked down his body. "Take me, take me, my husband. Make me truly yours. I want to feel you inside of me. Take me," he whispered.

Glorfindel nodded, his eyes darkened with passion. Taking the bottle of oil, he opened it and poured it over his fingers. Kissing Erestor deeply, he gently began to prepare his husband to receive him for the first time. He moved slowly and gently, until Erestor was writhing beside him. 

"Please, love. Take me now," Erestor begged. Glorfindel's fingertips were repeatedly rubbing against his sweet spot, and he released a soft cry.

"Aye, love. Now," Glorfindel whispered. Erestor whimpered when Glorfindel removed his fingers, quickly took the bottle of oil again and generously slicked himself. Pressing Erestor's bent legs up against his chest, he positioned himself and gently pushed. Sliding home into the hot, tight channel, Erestor's legs wrapped around his waist and Glorfindel cried out with something between a moan, a groan, and a growl. The soft moans coming from Erestor spurred him on, and he took two small hands into his own, twining their fingers together as he held himself over his beloved and looked down into sparkling dark eyes. "Are you all right, my love? I did not hurt you, did I?"

Erestor's response was a thrust of his hips and a soft cry. "It is perfect. You are perfect. Kiss me."

Glorfindel fastened his mouth to Erestor's, withdrew half way, then slowly thrust back into the quivering channel. His mouth captured Erestor's moan as he unerringly hit the bundle of nerves deep within. 

Erestor had never known such bliss. Glorfindel slowly made love to him, thrusting gently. His hands gripped Glorfindel's tightly, and his moans and cries filled the air. It was beyond anything he had ever imagined - this feeling of oneness, of total joining - and his heart and soul soared. When his mouth was released for breath, he gazed into Glorfindel's eyes and saw the same emotions reflected there. "I love you...I love you...I love you..." was all he could whisper, over and over again, as Glorfindel slowly, so slowly, withdrew and thrust.

Glorfindel wanted to pound into Erestor, but the love in his heart for his husband constrained him; he would kill himself before he harmed Erestor. There would be time for that later, but not this first time when Erestor deserved his gentleness. Erestor had wished for the moment of their binding to be special, sacred, and Glorfindel wanted to fulfill that wish. He whispered, "I take you as my husband for all time. I will feel no cold, for you will warm me. I will feel no loneliness, for you will be beside me. I will be the shoulder you lean on, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path, and I will make my home in your heart from this day forward. May Eru bless our binding. I love you."

Tears ran from Erestor's eyes and blended with Glorfindel's that fell on his face, and he whispered in reply, "I give you all that I am, for you complete me. I take you as my husband for all time. Trials and happiness will come to pass, but no matter what we may encounter together, I will be beside you, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. With you I will walk my path, and I will make my home in your heart from this day forward. May Eru bless our binding. I love you."

Glorfindel released Erestor's hands, and put his arms under the slighter elf's shoulders and lifted him to hold him close. 

Erestor's arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly, and a sweet voice whispered in Glorfindel's ear, "Take me, my husband. I am not fragile, and you will not break me. Make me scream your name. Take me, beloved."

Groaning, Glorfindel quickened his pace and thrust deeply into Erestor. Both elves cried out in pleasure. The warrior captured Erestor's mouth in a deep, almost desperate kiss, as he slammed into his mate's sweet spot again and again.

Erestor screamed Glorfindel's name as lightening filled his body and light seemed to sparkle around them. Glorfindel was glowing, and a golden cord of light shimmered around them, binding them together.

"So beautiful...You're so beautiful. Oh...so good," Glorfindel panted. "Erestor! Erestor! Oh, Valar, you're glowing. So beautiful, so beautiful."

Erestor wanted to tell his beloved that he was glowing too, but the only thing he could do was scream as he felt his soul bind with Glorfindel's and become one. In his heart he knew if he truly glowed, it was because of his joining with Glorfindel, for no elf glowed brighter than his reborn warrior. 

Glorfindel's thrusting became erratic as he was filled with Erestor's soul. The clenching muscles around his shaft told him Erestor was close. Reaching between them, he grasped Erestor's hard member in his hand and stroked it firmly. "Come with me....come with me!" he roared. A moment later warm seed pulsed over his hand, and he came explosively deep within his husband, screaming Erestor's name.


	16. Chapter 16

The twins knocked at their father's door and waited for an answer. They had waited until the morning was well underway and Arwen had told them they could visit Melpomaen before coming. When Elrond's soft voice called for them to enter, they quietly opened the door and crept into the bedroom. Elrond sat in the bed, leaning against the headboard and cradling Melpomaen in his arms. Mel 's eyes were red and swollen, as were his cheeks. He looked worse then anyone the young elves had ever seen, with the exception of wounded soldiers or men in the house of healing. Approaching cautiously, they knelt beside their father and his mate.

"We came to tell you how sorry we are, Ada Mel," Elladan said quietly.

Mel just looked at them with sorrowful eyes as Elrond stroked his long hair.

"We are so sorry, Ada Mel. We never meant for you or Erestor to be hurt. We didn't know. We promise we'll never do anything like that again," Elrohir said softly. He took one of Mel's hands and kissed it. "Please forgive us."

Mel continued to look at the twins for a long moment, and then finally spoke, his voice hoarse and raspy from hours of crying. "I do not wish to forgive you, but I will do so for your father's sake. I will not add pain to his already broken heart. You have caused great grief and physical pain to the one I love most. Although you both still have my love, I am very angry with you."

The twins nodded and bowed their heads. "We will accept whatever punishment you give to us," Elladan said. "We know we deserve it."

"My punishment then is this: I will give you no punishment," Melpomaen said. "I will not assuage your guilt by wiping it away with some onerous chore. My punishment is for you always to remember to think of the consequences before you act, for now you will. And some day when you find the one you are meant to be with for all time you will truly understand what it is like to have the one you love hurt and to be the cause of that hurt."

"Leave us now, my sons," Elrond said. "Your Ada Mel needs to rest." 

The twins rose and kissed Mel's brow, and then their father's. "We love you, Ada Mel," one twin said as the other echoed, "We love you, Ada." They left the room with tears in their eyes.

Elrond held the cup of tea to Melpomaen's lips. "Drink, my love. It will ease your throat." After Mel took a few sips, he set the tea aside. "Is there anything else you need, my dearest love?"

Melpomaen shook his head. "Only you. Just hold me. I am so very tired."

"Are you comfortable like this, love, or would you like to lie down on the bed?"

"Like this," Mel whispered against Elrond's chest. "Just hold me and never let me go."

"Always, my love. Always. I love you so very much, my sweet little Mel. Rest, my love. You are safe in my arms and I will never let you go," Elrond whispered. "My sweet husband, I love you so much."

"Will you kiss me?" Melpomaen asked. Elrond's lips descended gently on his, and when Mel slowly opened to him and deepened the kiss, it was the sweetest, most loving kiss they had ever shared.

~~~Meanwhile, back at the cottage...

Erestor pressed himself closer to Glorfindel. The councilor was awake, his back against the warrior's chest, and Glorfindel's arms wrapped around him. He didn't want to wake Glorfindel, but he just wanted him so badly. His husband sported a morning erection, and Erestor could feel it against his backside. He rubbed his bottom against his husband, suppressing a moan, as his own erection pulsed for attention, dripping against his abdomen.

Glorfindel moaned softly, smiling in his sleep. Erestor was rubbing against him, and it felt so good. His arms tightened around his mate as he unconsciously rubbed his hardness against Erestor's bottom.

Hearing the soft moan, Erestor whispered, "Glorfindel? Are you awake?" Biting his lower lip, he rubbed his bottom against Glorfindel again, feeling his husband move with him.

Glorfindel's eyes slowly focused and he woke to find Erestor in his arms. "Hmmm...Good morning, my beautiful husband," he whispered. He buried his head in Erestor's neck and nibbled on the soft flesh behind a beautifully pointed ear, wondering if his husband would mind making love again. He felt like he couldn't get enough of his dark lover.

Erestor moaned when Glorfindel's lips found his neck and the warrior's hand made circles on his stomach. Taking Glorfindel's large hand in his own, he placed it on his straining member. "Please," he whispered.

Glorfindel moaned as his hand wrapped around Erestor's erection. His thumb coaxed heavy fluid from the tip, his fingers spreading it down the hard shaft, as he silently thanked the Valar that Erestor was as needful as he was. Leaning over his lover, he captured Erestor's mouth, thrusting his tongue into the sweetness. When he was forced to lift his mouth to draw breath, he whispered, "Tell me what you want, my love."

Erestor drew a sharp breath. "You...inside me...please. Take me...hard...just like this. Possess me. Oh, Valar," Erestor whispered, "I have never felt so needy. I want you so badly, Glorfindel."

Erestor's words sent a shiver up Glorfindel's spine and made his swollen length twitch. "Aye, love," he whispered. "I need you too." He slid his arm out from under Erestor and reached back for the phial of oil, quickly opening it with his thumb. When...if...they made it out of bed today, he was going to make sure the oil was in an open dish. Fumbling with the small bottle at times like this just was not going to do. Pouring the oil into his hand, he slicked himself first, moaning as his erection pulsed, then massaged gently around Erestor's opening with his finger.

"Please, love...hurry. I want you now," Erestor whispered. "Just take me." He moaned as Glorfindel's finger breached him, moving gently to stretch him. "Please...more," he said softly, and was rewarded with a second finger joining the first to scissor and stretch. "Now...take me now," he begged in a whisper. "Take me...take me...take me," he said, over and over again, begging for the need burning inside of him to be satisfied. Glorfindel's fingers stroked the hidden bundle of nerves deep inside, and he moaned as white lights flashed before his closed eyes. 

Glorfindel pushed his arm under his lover again to grasp Erestor's member, and pressed against him until he lay half on top of the slighter elf. The warrior's swollen erection twitched when Erestor whimpered softly as Glorfindel withdrew his fingers, and he leaked thick fluid against the firm globes beneath him. Thanking the Valar that this incredible, loving, sexy, and beautiful elf was his spouse, he slowly pressed into Erestor's pulsing channel. 

Erestor groaned and moved his hips back, impaling himself on Glorfindel's hardness with one fast thrust. "Oh, Valar, love...I love you. I love you. I love you," he whispered. Erestor pushed his hips back again, telling Glorfindel to move. 

Glorfindel nearly roared as Erestor pushed back, taking him in to the hilt. Whispering, "I love you," before burying his head in Erestor's neck and moving his tongue over the sweet flesh, he pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in forcefully, knowing it was what his lover wanted. His hand tightened around Erestor's erection and stroked.

Erestor's head fell back against Glorfindel's chest and he stretched his neck, offering himself up to his mate. Glorfindel was pummeling in and out of him, and with each stroke of his hidden spot he moaned Glorfindel's name softly.

Sucking on Erestor's neck, Glorfindel felt his climax approaching. Raising his head, he looked down at Erestor, determined to watch his beautiful husband. He wanted Erestor to come first...wanted to see his beautiful mate overcome with his completion...wanted to feel his hot channel pulse around him, drawing his own climax from him. "I'm so close, love. Come with me, my sweet baby." he whispered. His thumb stroked the tip of his lover's shaft, making Erestor moan and shiver. 

Erestor moaned at Glorfindel's words and touches. As his husband thrust deeply once more, he came hard, moaning Glorfindel's name, his inner muscles clamping his lover's shaft inside of him.

Glorfindel moaned Erestor's name as warm seed spilled over his hand and his lover's muscles clamped around him. Thrusting one last time, he buried himself deep within his mate and came harder than he ever remembered, his seed spurting again and again into the quivering channel. "Erestor, I love you, I love you," he whispered, holding his mate closely and covering Erestor's mouth with his own.


	17. Chapter 17

Erestor giggled as Glorfindel blew a raspberry on his stomach. It was mid-day and they still hadn't made it out of bed yet.

"If you get up and have a nice hot bath with me, I'll wash your hair for you, Erestor," Glorfindel coaxed. "And then I will fix you some lovely lunch because your empty stomach is rumbling." As if on command, Erestor's stomach growled, and Glorfindel attacked it with another raspberry. "Or would you rather have lunch first?"

Giggling again, Erestor ran his fingers through Glorfindel's tousled hair. "Lunch first," he said. "I am starving."

"Then up with you, my beautiful elf, and to the kitchen!" Glorfindel jumped up and tossed a light robe at his smiling mate.

Erestor sat up and caught the robe, but when he started to move out of bed he stopped abruptly, drawing a sharp breath. "Ai, ai, ai, ai," he said softly.

"Erestor? Are you all right, my love?" Glorfindel was instantly at his side.

"Ummm...I'm sore, Glorfindel. It hurt to move," he whispered. "Will it go away soon?"

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so...forceful...with you," Glorfindel said, wrapping his arms around his mate and kissing his brow. "Does it hurt badly?"

Erestor shook his head. "Nay...not really. I just did not expect it. It's more like an ache. It's just...sore."

"Lie back down while I get our food, my love, and I'll bring it in here. After we eat, a nice warm bath and some salve I have will make you feel much better." Glorfindel kissed Erestor sweetly. "I'm so sorry, Erestor. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away this morning."

"But I wanted you to get carried away," Erestor said with a smile, caressing Glorfindel's face. 

After another sweet kiss, Glorfindel headed for the kitchen and Erestor lay back in the bed, just savoring the memory of their night and morning. It was everything he could have hoped for. He was sore, but it was a nice kind of sore. He almost didn't want to give up the feeling because it meant Glorfindel had claimed him. Shaking his head at his silliness, he laughed, happier than he had ever been.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel carried in a tray with their meal and placed it on the bed.

"I am happy, Glorfindel," Erestor said, grabbing his husband and kissing his soundly. "I was savoring my soreness until I realized I wanted it to go away so you could make love to me again," he whispered, blushing. 

Glorfindel chuckled. "When you're better I will be more than happy to oblige you, love. Now, here we have fresh tea, leftover fish from last night, leftover vegetables from last night, and some of the wonderful apples you made - also leftover. How does that sound?" He grinned and handed Erestor his plate. 

"Wonderful. I'm so hungry I can eat.... leftovers!" Erestor said, digging into his meal. "Hmmm...why does everything taste so much better out here, love?" he asked between bites. 

"It just does. The same reason everything grows better here. It's a magical place, my love. Perhaps one of the Vala blessed it with their presence long ago. Perhaps even Yavanna herself," Glorfindel mused.

"I like that idea. It's so beautiful here Yavanna would have loved it," Erestor said. "Will we fish again later today, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel nodded. "We could always skip it if you wanted to, though. We have plenty of bread, cheese, eggs, vegetables and fruit."

Erestor grinned, licking his fingers. "But the fish is so good, and I like watching you catch it."

"You do?"

"When you throw the line out the muscles in your...backside...ripple," Erestor blushed. "I told you before I liked looking at your...backside." 

Glorfindel nearly choked on the food in his mouth before managing to swallow it, and then burst out laughing, remembering their first night together when Erestor had told him that. "By all means then, we shall fish today."

After their meal and a bath, a naked Erestor lay on his stomach on the bed as an equally naked Glorfindel knelt beside him and gently applied the healing salve. Erestor moaned softly and moved his bottom.

Glorfindel abruptly stopped. "Did I hurt you, love. I am so sorry, Erestor. I am trying to be gentle."

"You did not hurt me, Glorfindel. It...umm...feels very....good and you're making me....aroused."

Glorfindel chuckled and resumed applying the salve. He gently pushed his finger inside of Erestor, spreading the salve. Leaning over his mate, he whispered in a pointed ear, "Doing this is making me aroused as well, my love. But you need to heal." Removing his finger, he rolled Erestor over onto his back, lay down beside him, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. 

When he was forced to pull his lips from Glorfindel's to breathe, Erestor's fingers threaded through the golden mane, and he whispered huskily, "I cannot get enough of you. I need you as much as the very air I breathe. Every touch makes me burn for you; every time you look into my eyes, you fill me with desire. I love you so much that I can no longer remember my life without your light." His fingers traced Glorfindel's strongly chiseled features, lingering on soft rosy lips, swollen from kisses. "So beautiful."

Glorfindel's blue eyes pierced Erestor's dark ones, and the councilor's eloquent words nearly made him forget to breathe. "I do not know what I have done to deserve you, Erestor. I can feel your love for me, surrounding me, and it is so good and pure that it takes my breath away and my heart pounds within me. I love you with everything that I am, Erestor. My lover, my friend, my beautiful husband, can you feel my love for you? Can you feel how my heart beats within yours, only for you?"

"Aye, beloved, I feel it. It is in my heart, in my soul, surrounding me, embracing me. Oh!" Thinking of Glorfindel's love surrounding him, Erestor remembered the brooch, and smiled almost shyly. "I forgot. I have a gift for you."

Glorfindel groaned, dropped his head on Erestor's chest, then looked up smiling. "I forgot I have one for you too. We must have had other things on our minds."

"I'm not sure I want you to move, but I do want to give you your gift." Erestor drew Glorfindel's head down for another kiss. 

"Tell me where it is and I'll get it, my love," Glorfindel said, grinning. "I love gifts."

Erestor laughed. "It's in the back of the top shelf in the wardrobe. A small box," he said as he sat up. "And no peeking."

"Who me? I don't peek - much." Glorfindel gave Erestor a quick kiss, then bounded up and over to the wardrobe. He hadn't even noticed a small box on the shelf when he'd placed his own boxes on the shelf. Taking the three boxes, he returned to the bed, sat across from Erestor, and set the boxes between them. "Erestor, you are the only gift I need. The gift of your love is all I will ever need."

Erestor cupped Glorfindel's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "As your love is the only gift I need. I love you, Glorfindel. I knew the first night we were together that I would always want to be held and covered by you." He touched Glorfindel's lips with his own, then took the smallest of the three boxes and set it in his lover's hand. "Open it, my love. May it always remind you of how your love covers me."

Glorfindel lifted the lid of the box and his face lit up with a brilliant smile when he saw the brooch,   
Its golden petals folded over the resting onyx raven. "Oh, Erestor....how did you....did Sarnon have this made already as well? Oh, it's perfect, love."

Erestor nodded, smiling. "Aye, he did. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Erestor. It matches my ring." Glorfindel kissed Erestor sweetly, then laughed, shaking his head. "How did Sarnon know? Now, see what I have for you, my love." He set the brooch down and opened the two remaining boxes. Inside rested two gold circlets, crafted exactly like their rings and brooches, with the same golden flower and onyx raven. 

"Oh, Glorfindel, they're beautiful." Erestor looked up and smiled. "He made circlets, too?" 

"Aye, he did." Glorfindel picked up Erestor's circlet with the raven pecking the ruby from the golden flower and carefully placed it on his head. "There. You are so beautiful, Erestor. My beautiful raven."

Erestor smiled softly, then reached for Glorfindel and wrapped his arms around his husband. "If I am, it is only because of you, my beautiful golden flower." He placed a soft kiss on Glorfindel's lips. "I do believe I am feeling better - the pain is gone." Boxes and brooch and circlet were forgotten as Erestor pulled Glorfindel down on top of him. "Was there something you were going to do when I was healed, beloved?" he whispered seductively.

*****


	18. Chapter 18

Erestor and Glorfindel lay in a large hammock tied between two trees. Their fish had been caught and cleaned, and was waiting in the kitchen along side fresh vegetables for their dinner. After cleaning the fish, they had bathed again, dressed comfortably in loose shirts and leggings, and headed out to the garden. 

Erestor's was reading aloud from a book he held, his sweet, deep voice weaving an enchanting spell around Glorfindel. Holding Erestor in his arms, the warrior barely heard the words, so caught up was he in the voice of his beloved. It seemed that hourly he had fallen in love with his beautiful, dark elf all over again, each time more in love than the last, until he felt like he was filled with nothing but his precious husband. His hands moved gently over Erestor's chest and arms, the thin shirt allowing him to feel the warmth of his mate's skin. 

Erestor read the words of the poem without comprehension, his whole being focused on Glorfindel's arms around him, the chin resting on his head, and the warm hands moving over his chest. A hundred times during the day his love for the golden warrior had grown. With each smile, each endearment, each soft kiss or gentle touch, he loved Glorfindel more.

~~I love you so much, Erestor.~~

"Hmmm? Did you say something, Glorfindel?" Erestor looked up into the shining blue eyes and smiled.

"Nay, love. Keep reading. I love listening to your voice."

Erestor nodded and resumed reading. ~~I love you, Glorfindel. Why am I reading this poem? All I can think about is how much I love you and how I could be kissing you instead of reading.~~

Over the words Erestor read, Glorfindel heard the words he thought. He smiled and held his husband tighter. ~~Then put the book down, my love, and kiss me.~~

Erestor stopped reading abruptly and turned his head to look at Glorfindel in astonishment. "Glorfindel?"

~~Aye, love, I heard you.~~

Erestor closed the book and dropped it over the side of the hammock. Rolling over in Glorfindel's arms, he claimed his husband's mouth and wove his fingers through the golden mane. Through the soft leggings they wore he could feel Glorfindel's hardness pressing against his own, and he moaned into the kiss. ~~I love you, Glorfindel. I love you.~~

~~I love you, my Erestor.~~ Forced apart for breath, Glorfindel whispered huskily, "Sweet Elbereth, how I love you, Erestor. All I can think of is making love to you again, being inside of you. I want you so badly. Dear Valar, I cannot get enough of you. I love you so much." 

Erestor nearly attacked his husband's mouth, thrusting his tongue deeply into the warrior's sweetness. ~~I love you. I love you. I will never have enough of you. I love feeling you inside of me. I want you, Glorfindel.~~

Glorfindel groaned and reluctantly tore his lips from Erestor's. "We have no oil here, love," he panted. "We have to go back inside."

The councilor rolled off the hammock onto his feet and pulled Glorfindel up by the hand. "From now on we bring a bottle of oil with us wherever we are," Erestor panted. 

The two elves ran across the garden and into the cottage. By the time they reached the bedroom one shirt lay forgotten on a rosebush, and the other on the steps. One pair of leggings was draped over a chair, and the other simply dropped on the floor. 

~At the Last Homely House~

"But Lindir, I don't know what to do with these," the eldest twin whined.

"Then I suggest you learn, young Elladan, if you wish to help your father and Melpomaen." Lindir smiled at the two brothers seated at their father's desk. They had come to him asking what they could do to help their father. "We will start by sorting all this out," he said, indicating the stacks of paper. "Dispatches from our patrols are important, and must be reviewed for any problems that require action to be taken. We need to find those first, as they are the most important."

Elrohir and Elladan began leafing through the stacks of paper and soon had all the dispatches together. The three elves began reading. All were reports of no unusual activity. 

"Now we sort through the rest," Lindir said. Stack any requests for trade agreements together; they can wait for Erestor's return. We will read any communications from other realms and any letters from our own people to see if there is anything important that must be handled immediately." 

The twins carefully read every missive, stopping to ask Lindir when they were unsure of what to do with it.

~~~~  
Arwen knocked softly on her father's door, and hearing no answer silently opened it and motioned for the house servant to leave the tray on a table. When the other elf had left, she crept into Elrond's bedroom and found her father still resting on the bed with Melpomaen in his arms. Both were asleep. She gently shook her father's shoulder. " Ada...I am sorry to wake you, but you both must eat something," she whispered. "There is a tray on the table and I have brewed more tea for Ada Mel."

Elrond's eyes regained focus and he smiled up at his daughter. "Thank you, little one."

"Is there anything else you need, Ada?"

"Nothing. Thank you."

"All right, Ada. Do you want me to come back later?"

"I don't think you need to, love. You go and enjoy yourself tonight."

Arwen smiled and kissed her father's brow. "Good night, Ada."

"Good night, little one."

When Arwen was gone, Elrond smiled down at Mel in his arms. "Mel, my love," he said softly, stroking his mate's hair. "It is time to wake up, beloved. You must eat."

Melpomaen mumbled and slowly woke. "Elrond?"

"Aye, love. How do you feel?"

"I am thirsty and I need to relieve myself, but my head feels better. I think. And I'm hungry."

Elrond reached for the glass of water sitting on the bed stand. "Water first?"

Melpomaen nodded, then took the glass and emptied it. "Thank you."

"Let's get you up and see if you can walk, love," Elrond said. 

With Elrond's help, Melpomaen was able to get up, but once he stood beside the bed a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Easy, my love. You have not been up for some time. Just tell me when you are ready to move, and I will help you." Elrond supported his husband with an arm around his waist, but he did not want to carry Melpomaen. The effect of the herb was wearing off, and coddling his mate would only delay his recovery. 

After a few moments Melpomaen said, "I am all right now. I think I can walk." They slowly made their way into the bathroom. When he had finished relieving himself and washed, Mel said, "I am so sorry you have to do this, Elrond. I am a nuisance."

"You will never be a nuisance, love, and you have nothing to be sorry for. Mel, look at me?" Elrond asked quietly. When Melpomaen looked up, Elrond said gently, "You are my husband. I love you with all my heart. None of this was your fault, beloved. All I want is for you to be well again. Never doubt how very much I love you."

Melpomaen wrapped his arms around his husband and rested his head on Elrond's chest. "I love you so much, Elrond. I have loved you for so long, and my....heart....is sad when I think of how much I hurt you." He lifted his head and looked into Elrond's eyes. "Are you still in pain, my love?"

"Nay, love. It is better. Although I do not believe I will let my sons know that quite yet." 

Mel nodded and his eyes landed on the large bathtub. "Oh, I would love a bath. Can we have a bath after we eat, please Elrond?"

"Of course, my love." Elrond smiled down at his mate. Melpomaen was still being too submissive; far from his normal self yet. "Come to the table, my love, and we will eat and then have our bath." Keeping his arm around his husband, Elrond led him to the table. 

When Mel sat in his chair the smells from their dinner tray nearly had him drooling. "Oh, that smells so good, and I am so hungry!"

"As am I, love." Elrond uncovered the dishes on the tray and revealed a rich meat dish, vegetables, fruit, cheese and pastries. "Oh, this looks wonderful." He prepared their plates then sat down next to Mel instead of across the table from him. Both elves ate ravenously, and Elrond served his husband more of the tea that would help him recover. 

When their meal was finished Elrond set the tray outside of the door. "Come, love, let us have our bath."

Melpomaen was feeling better after the meal and was able to easily stand and walk to the bathroom on his own, but was grateful for Elrond's arm around his waist regardless. When they reached the bath he waited as Elrond opened the taps to fill the huge tub and added calming lavender oil.

"Shall I help you with your robe, love?" Elrond asked seeing his mate standing and waiting for him. Mel looked almost lost. He opened his arms. "Come to me, my husband."

The smaller elf nearly threw himself into Elrond's arms, aching for the comfort those arms offered. "I love you so much, Elrond. So very much."

"As I love you, my Mel." Elrond bowed his head and kissed his mate hungrily, moaning as Melpomaen threw his arms around his husband's neck drawing him closer. It was time to show his little Mel just how much he was loved.

Melpomaen was suddenly filled with desire as Elrond kissed him. This was his friend, his lover, and his husband. Elrond loved him. Elrond had said it wasn't his fault. Elrond still loved him and wanted him. Long, nimble fingers were unbuttoning his night robe, and moments later were moving over his skin, caressing it. "Please, Elrond. Please," he whispered huskily.

"Tell me what you desire, my heart," Elrond whispered as his tongue ghosted over a shapely ear.

"Please...I need you. Will you....make love to me?"

"Aye, love. Oh, Mel, I want you...I need you," Elrond said. He quickly stripped, then grabbed a bottle of heavy oil that would still be effective in the water off of a shelf. "Come and let me love you, my beautiful Mel." Melpomaen's breathing was heavy as Elrond led him to the bath and they stepped in. Elrond turned off the taps, then sat on a ledge and drew Mel onto his lap, chest to chest, and the smaller elf's legs wrapped around his waist, bringing their straining members together. His large hand wrapped around both of their erections and stroked, and he grew even harder. "Oh, love, see what you do to me," Elrond moaned as he captured his mate's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue into the sweetness.

Melpomaen moaned into Elrond's mouth as his hips moved to thrust his hardened length into his husband's hand. He tore his mouth from Elrond's. "Please....I want you inside of me."

Elrond reached for the bottle of heavy oil he had placed along side the tub and popped the cork out with his thumb. Tipping the bottle, he coated his fingers then moved his hand under the water. If his hurried preparation of his lover was less than gentle, neither elf cared. It was what they both needed.

Melpomaen took the bottle of oil and coated his hands, then Elrond's large shaft. Lifting his hips, he aligned his mate's engorged member and slowly sank down on it. 

Elrond cried out his husband's name as Melpomaen moaned and took his length in to the hilt. The little elf was panting heavily, and Elrond remained immobile, allowing Mel to adjust to his size. "Oh, my sweet, are you all right?" Elrond asked softly, stroking his lover's thighs.

The only response was a nod and a soft smile before Melpomaen sought Elrond's mouth, his tongue luring his husband's into his mouth and sucking on it. 

Elrond groaned into his lover's mouth as Mel's hips began to rotate, driving his shaft in even deeper. 

Releasing Elrond's mouth, Melpomaen buried his head in his husband's neck. Using his arms around Elrond's neck for leverage, he slowly lifted himself and sank back down on the hard shaft, releasing a soft wail as it pushed against his hidden bundle of nerves. Elrond felt so good inside of him, and he set a slow pace, wanting it to last.

Elrond supported Mel's hips with his hands. "Oh, Mel....so good. Oh....I love you, my sweet Mel," he whispered, thrusting up into his mate.


	19. Chapter 19

~Back in the bath~

Melpomaen wailed and sank again onto his mate's large shaft as Elrond thrust up and ran his tongue along the younger elf's ear. His breath came in sobs, and as Elrond softly whispered of his love, Melpomaen felt emotions wash over him in waves. He loved Elrond so much his heart was nearly bursting, and he was loved in returned. His bonded was the wisest, most beautiful, most gentle elf in all of Arda. Tears streamed down his face as his body and mind were overwhelmed and infused with love. 

Elrond's eyes closed as he released tiny bursts of healing energy into his mate. He could feel the dampness of Melpomaen's tears against his shoulder. Reaching out with his mind, he forged a link, and felt as the burden of grief and guilt left his little husband. Mel's emotions thundered in Elrond's mind through their link. Then from deep inside, he sent some of his light through their connection, strengthening his beloved. Focusing on their link, he allowed nothing in his mind but his feelings of love for Mel. His husband's muscles clamped down around his hard shaft, and he filled Melpomaen with his seed.

Melpomaen screamed as his mind filled with Elrond's love and his mate's hot seed spilled out filling him deep within. His whole body seemed to convulse with bliss, and he felt as though he was falling. His fingers clutched at Elrond as his own climax was ripped out from deep inside, and creamy, hot fluid pulsed onto his stomach. And in his mind, loving words said, ~~I have you, beloved. I will not let you fall. You are safe in my arms, always.~~

~Meanwhile at the cottage~

Erestor was on his hands and knees, the pillow under his face stifling his wails of delight as Glorfindel thrust into him, striking his sweet spot over and over. ~~More! Harder!~~ he cried out in his mind, as his hands tore at the sheets below him and his teeth bit into the pillow. Glorfindel was so forceful, and yet so loving, and it was driving him insane with passion.

Glorfindel heard Erestor in his mind as he gripped the slighter elf's hips and slammed his cock into his husband's hot channel. His mate's rounded, firm buttocks pushed back to meet his every thrust, and Glorfindel was nearly dizzy with delight, watching as his long shaft disappeared into his beautiful Erestor. He knew his fingers were leaving red marks on his gorgeous lover, but he gripped the hips more firmly and thrust harder. ~~Is this what you want, love? Do you like me slamming my long cock into you harder?~~

Erestor released a keening wail as he pushed back against Glorfindel. "Aye!" he cried out. "More!"

Glorfindel moved his hands along Erestor's sides as he continued to thrust. He missed watching Erestor's face in the throws of passion, but it was so enticing to be able to run his hands over the beautiful, firm body. His fingers roamed over hardened nipples, pulling on them and eliciting another wail from his enchanting husband. He moved his hands lower, briefly touching the heavy penis that slapped against the bed with every thrust. He cupped Erestor's soft sac, rolling it between his fingers.

Erestor screamed as Glorfindel's fingers encircled his sac, and he slammed his hips back as hard as he could onto his husband's shaft. One hand kept caressing his sac as the other wrapped around his length and stroked, and Erestor was reduced to whimpering and sobbing into his pillow. A moment later he screamed again as his seed spurted out onto the sheets.

Glorfindel roared as Erestor's muscles convulsed around his length, and his climax erupted deep within his mate. Panting he managed to roll onto his side and pull Erestor close against him, his still hard shaft buried deep in the pulsing channel. ~~Sweet Elbereth, love...never, ever, have I...Oh, Valar, I love you, Erestor. That was amazing. Oh, by all of Arda, you are so beautiful.~~

Erestor panted, trying desperately to regain his breath, thankful that Glorfindel's arms grounded him. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. The only words he was capable of were, ~~Love you, love you, love you,~~ over and over.

~~Back at the Last Homely House~~

Elrond gently washed his little mate, then himself. He was exhausted. Using his healing powers on his beloved had drained him. "Mel, my love, I do not think I can move. I am so tired," he said as they lay in the now cooling bath. 

"Elrond? Love? Are you all right?" Melpomaen heard the exhaustion in his husband's voice and looked up concerned. Realization suddenly struck him. His husband had used his healing powers on him. That was why he was feeling so good, and his husband was so drained. "Oh, my love, you should not have done that."

"Of course I should have, beloved. You are my husband, and I love you. Kiss me?"

Melpomaen caressed Elrond's face and kissed him lovingly. "I love you, my Elrond. Come, my dear one. It is my turn to care for you now." He stood and stepped out of the bath, the held his hands out to help Elrond. 

Elrond slowly stood and took Mel's hands to steady himself as he stepped out of the bath, then slumped against his mate. 

Melpomaen wrapped Elrond in a large towel and dried him quickly, then helped him into the bedroom. "Into the bed with you, my love. I will dry your hair once you are resting in bed." After settling Elrond against the pillows, Mel ran into the bathroom for more towels, dried himself, and wrapped his hair up in another towel to keep it from dripping. He hurried back to the bed and smiled softly when he saw that Elrond had gone from sitting against the pillows to lying down, and was already deeply asleep. He scooted up on the bed and carefully toweled Elrond's hair to remove the excess water. Once that was done, he toweled his own hair dry then tossed the towels in the general direction of the bathroom. After kissing Elrond's lips softly, he curled up next to his mate, pulled him into his arms, and joined him in reverie.


	20. Chapter 20

After eating fish for two days, on the third morning Glorfindel and Erestor decided to venture out into the surrounding forest and hunt for game. Although neither held with killing healthy, young animals for food under normal circumstances, hunting for wounded or aged animals was perfectly acceptable. Hearing what sounded like one animal attacking another, they rushed toward the sound. Seeing a wild boar attacking what looked like a small, furry animal, both elves fired their arrows into the boar, quickly killing it.

"That boar will make some nice meals for us, Erestor!" Glorfindel said.

Erestor rushed to check on the animal the boar was attacking. "Glorfindel, it is a cat!" he called, horrified. "Oh, no. She is dead, Glorfindel. And she has had kittens. Look at her stomach - her nipples. She's been nursing kittens. We have to find them!"

"Aye, we do. They won't live without their mother," Glorfindel replied. 

The two elves searched all around the area for hours, hoping the mother cat had not strayed far, but found nothing. Dejectedly, they headed back to the cottage, Glorfindel carrying the boar.

"I cannot stand the thought of those kittens all alone out there, Glorfindel," Erestor said.

Glorfindel nodded. "I know, love. Neither can I. But we looked for hours. If the kittens woke up, they would have been crying for their mother, and we heard nothing. They could not have been in that area, and I do not know where to start looking next. They could be anywhere," he said sadly. He had always had cats in Gondolin and enjoyed their playful spirits.

"It just makes me so sad." Erestor sighed heavily. "Poor little ones." He had always loved cats, and over the long years of his life, many had shared his rooms and life. Their gentle companionship had brightened many long hours and kept him from being lonely. 

As they approached the clearing where the cottage was, Durion and Asfaloth whinnied and danced around them. 

"Hello, Durion, my old friend," Erestor said, trying to scratch the stallion on his nose. "Have you two missed us?"

But Durion would have none of it. Dancing around his master, Durion effectively herded Erestor towards the stable. Looking to Glorfindel, he saw his mate was not having any better luck as Asfaloth pushed him in the same direction.

"Hold on, Asfaloth. Let me put this boar down." Glorfindel shrugged the boar off his shoulder and dropped it on the ground. "All right, you two obviously want us to go to the stable. What's so important in there?"

As they neared the stable, both elves began to hear small little sounds. "Glorfindel, listen! Is it?"

Both elves broke into a run. Following the sounds, they ran into the building. The sounds were coming from behind stacks of baled hay, so they quickly moved aside enough bales to get through. 

Erestor sighed, relieved, as he saw what the horses had been so anxious about. "Oh, there you are little ones! Oh, look at you all. Oh, you are all so cute! Look at them, Glorfindel! Aren't they adorable?" Erestor sat on the ground and one by one picked up each of the four kittens and placed them in his lap. "Oh, I am so glad you are here. I was so worried about you all!" There was a solid black kitten; a black one with white paws, chest and chin; another black one with very long fur like their mother had; and one cream colored with dark brown ears, tail, and paws and blue eyes. "Oh, they're beautiful kittens, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel grinned as he sat next to his husband. "Aye, they are adorable, love." Asfaloth and Durion leaned over the piles of hay and snorted. "And you two," Glorfindel said to the horses, "you two deserve a special treat. Thank you, my friends." The horses huffed in agreement.

Erestor picked up one of the kittens and pressed a finger into its mouth. "Ouch. Oh, good. You have teeth! Glorfindel, they have teeth - they can eat. This one is chewing on my finger. They must be about six or seven weeks old. Are you hungry, little one?" The tiny kitten gnawed, and Erestor could feel its excitement. "They are hungry, my love. We need to feed them."

"Let's take them into the cottage, Erestor, and see if they can eat some of the fish," Glorfindel said. He helped Erestor gather up the kittens, then took a large basket hanging from the rafters and placed the kittens in it. "We can put a warm blanket in the basket for them and they can use it to sleep in."

Erestor carried the basket of kittens into the cottage and set it on the floor while Glorfindel went to the kitchen to find them some fish. He rejoined Erestor and placed two small plates of leftover cooked fish that he had broken into small pieces on the floor. The kittens mewed as the elves picked them up and placed them at the plates, then all four began eating ravenously.

"They were hungry," Erestor smiled up at Glorfindel. "I'm so happy we found them. And I'm so glad they are old enough to eat."

"So am I, my love," Glorfindel leaned over and kissed Erestor. "Sweetheart, I need to go and get that boar and take care of it. When I'm done, let's figure out if they are males or females and pick names for them." He chuckled. "I'm glad we combined our rooms. The four of them will have lots of room to run in."

"Hurry back, my love," Erestor said, giving Glorfindel another kiss. "The kittens will probably fall asleep after they eat, and I will fix something for our meal."

Glorfindel left to butcher the boar, and Erestor found a soft blanket, which he used to line the basket. He brought a plate of water and set it on the floor by the kittens, then sat down on the floor again to watch them. As each kitten finished eating and drinking, he picked it up, spoke to it softly, and set it in the basket to sleep. When all four were piled on top of each other in the basket asleep, he went to the kitchen and prepared a mid-day meal of bread, cheese, and fruit, and set it aside until they were ready to eat. There was enough fish left for the kittens until the following day when they could catch more. He went outside to help Glorfindel with the boar.

~~~*~~~  
After they finishing butchering the boar, Glorfindel and Erestor had gone down to the river to wash themselves, clothes and all. It was the easiest way to clean up after the mess they made of themselves. Returning to the clearing naked and carrying their dripping clothes, Glorfindel chased Erestor around the garden before the councilor allowed himself to be caught, and they rolled in the lush grass.

"Got you!" Glorfindel declared triumphantly as he held Erestor down by laying on him.

Erestor wrapped his arms around Glorfindel and smiled. "Aye, you do. And just what are you going to do with me now, my fair husband?" he asked softly.

"Well, let me see. I think I will hold you and kiss you and love you forever. And then I will do.....this!" Glorfindel tickled Erestor mercilessly.

Erestor giggled, laughed, begged and howled, and finally got Glorfindel to stop tormenting him by pulling his head down for a passionate kiss. "We need to check on the kittens and have our meal, my love." he said when the kiss finally ended. "Then after we put the meat to cook, I would love to have a nice hot bath and finish getting clean."

Glorfindel groaned. "Erestor, my sweet, send the practical councilor away now. I want my sexy little imp."

"I can promise you your imp in the bath after we get everything else done, my lover."

~~~*~~~  
A large pot with the beginnings of a rich stew made with boar meat simmered on the stove, and the two newly bathed elves relaxed on the floor with the kittens. Erestor giggled as tiny paws scurried over him and tiny tongues licked his face and hands. Three of the kittens were male, but the black one with the long fur like their mother was a female, and Erestor and Glorfindel were trying to think of names for them.

The little female had latched onto the golden warrior and was playing in his hair. "Look at her amber eyes, love. They look like the sun peeking out of all that black fur. Let's call her Auriel," Glorfindel said.

"Perfect. It suits her. Her brother with the short black fur and amber eyes that look like fire can be Noron, and this cream and brown one with the blue eyes - he needs to be called Eluon. But this little cutie," Erestor said, picking up the black one with white paws, "what shall we call you, little one? You are the tiniest one - and you are a little scamp. What would you like your name to be?"

"How about Anthion, my love?" Glorfindel said. 

"Aye, love. Anthion is perfect."

Glorfindel smiled. "He is a gift, my love. They all are. Erestor's gifts."

Erestor chuckled, caressed the soft black and white fur, and put his nose against Anthion's. "Erestor's gift. Are you my gift, little one?"

The elves let the kittens crawl all over them until the little balls of fur wore themselves out and fell asleep in a heap of fur, ears, paws and tails.

"Erestor? You know we have an hour or so before we need to add the vegetables to our dinner, and the kittens rather gave me an idea. Would you like to crawl all over me for the next hour?"

Erestor giggled. "Now who is the little imp?" He kissed his lover and pushed him down to lie on the floor. "I would love to crawl all over you for the next hour, my insatiable Glorfindel," he purred, unfastening his lover's tunic. 

Erestor's fingers and tongue gently crept over his lover's chest like little paws until Glorfindel growled. The golden warrior sprang up, grabbed Erestor and threw him over his shoulder. Patting the shapely rump, he walked towards the bedroom and said, "I have changed my mind, beloved. I believe I am going to do the crawling now." 

Erestor giggled as he was thrown on the bed and quickly divested of his clothing. The giggles turned to moans as Glorfindel crawled on top of him, moving their hard lengths together. As his mouth was captured in a deep kiss, he wound his arms and legs around his mate. When they finally parted for air, Erestor breathed, "Take me. Take me."

Glorfindel dipped his fingers into the bowl of oil he kept on the bedside table, thankful he had eliminated the use of a corked bottle. Erestor's voice, asking to be taken, sent chills down his spine. Moving quickly he prepared himself, then carefully prepared Erestor. As much as he wanted to just thrust into the tight channel, he would not hurt his mate.

"Please...take me, my love. I am ready. Please...," Erestor whispered, moaning as Glorfindel's fingers withdrew. 

Glorfindel cried out Erestor's name as he thrust inside the quivering channel. Nothing was as good as making love to his precious husband. The warmth of their bond surrounded them, and the two lovers' souls danced and joined in the place that was theirs alone.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

Two days later~~

Erestor was seated in front of Glorfindel on Asfaloth as they entered the courtyard; Durion strode beside them, carrying their packs and several large bags of ripe apples. A small covered basket sat in front of Erestor, held firmly in the councilor's hands. 

"Welcome back, my friends!" Elrond called out, and he and a smiling Melpomaen strode down the steps, hand in hand. "What have you there, Erestor?" Elrond asked, seeing the basket move.

"That is Erestor's gift, Elrond," Glorfindel said, "and his brothers and sister."

Erestor smiled and carefully opened the basket and one-by-one, four tiny furry heads peeked up to look around at their new home.

The End.


End file.
